


Waiting for someone to perform with

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cas wears a lip ring, Castiel Plays the Piano, Cuddling, Dean is fascinated with it, Falling Hard, First Time, Grinding, Hair-pulling (slight), Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Insecure Castiel, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Pheromones, Popular Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Purring, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Supportive John, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Dean is Alpha and Cas is Omega. Dean majors in mechanic engineering and Cas with English, Cas has a crush on Dean. So one day Dean was walking through the dorms on his way to his friend (Benny) because he was having a bad day, and hears someone playing the piano. He finds out that Cas was the one who was playing Hey Jude. The tone brought back memories of his mother, and that made him calm down a bit. He pushes the door open, and find this beautiful, dorky Omega (please make him wear a lip piercing on the side of his lip) and from there the story begins. The problem is Cas doesn't know that Dean fell for him because of his piano playing and Cas thinks Dean only fell for him because of his Omega scent (and nothing else, like his talent or personality). Dean proves it to him.Or,The one where Dean is completely smitten and Cas simply cannot understand why.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all you guys — what the hell was up with that finale? I’m still reeling, Jesus fuck…
> 
> Secondly, all hail my patient prompter who’s been waiting (no kidding) since _January_. I suck, seriously.
> 
> And thirdly, thank you BeeCas, not only for being the wonderful beta you usually are but also for helping me through the hard times that befell me upon seeing…whatever the hell that was. Fuck you, season 12 finale!  
> And much love to you all!
> 
> And now, let’s get us some sexy Alpha/Omega smut with a (un-)healthy dose of angst and misunderstandings!
> 
> (title is lyrics from _Hey Jude_ because of course it is lol)

  
  


Dean didn’t grind his teeth but that was only because he had learned the hard way that his sharp Alpha canines could do real damage if he wasn’t careful. When he was a pup he had used to gnaw on his lower lip when he was upset. He had stopped doing that real fast when he presented as an Alpha and his canines grew sharp when he got emotional. Like right now.

He wasn’t particularly upset right now, though, because being upset was for pups and emotional Omegas. No, Dean was livid was what he was.

So he had been thirty minutes late handing in his latest physics assignment, that did not warrant giving him a D. Fucking Professor Crowley hadn’t even looked at his stuff yet. Fuck this shit, Dean hadn’t gone to K-state College of Engineering just to be mocked by a professor who obviously thought he was better than a state college. Dean worked hard and he would earn that Bachelor degree if it killed him.

The front doors to Goodnow Hall, the housing in the Kramer Community where he lived, slammed loudly behind him but he just made a face at the sour pout he got from the Beta working the front desk. Later he would probably feel stupid but he was angry at the injustice and he needed to express it in some way.

His feet were steering him towards Benny’s room before he knew what he was doing. His friend always stashed the best pot and Dean really needed some of that shit. He just hoped that his friend was in his room because Dean wouldn’t be able to deal with his roommate Garth and his upbeat attitude right now without being at least a little high. It wasn’t really Garth’s fault and Dean really liked his roommate so he knew he had to calm down before he saw him or he would start snarling and Garth’s Beta instincts would be to cower, which wasn’t right.

Dean had always thought that it was so cool that the Kramer Community was coed but sometimes he wished he had stayed at one of the other communities instead because when he was angry he liked to surround himself with other Alphas. Not that he was afraid he would actually hurt someone but because he didn’t like people to cower before him.

Sure, he was an Alpha and he liked to posture — it sure got him a lot of action and he liked that, _a lot_ — but he didn’t like to frighten other people, which was why Benny was the best option now. The older Alpha always had a way with Dean that calmed him down and his pot really was the best.

He passed the computer lab on his way up to Benny’s and thought about checking if Charlie was in but decided against it when he remembered that she probably would want to hear how his physics assignment had gone. He didn’t fancy getting all rage filled in front of her just like he didn’t feel like yelling at Garth for no reason.

His hackles were rising a bit as he walked on, anger seeping into his mind the more he thought about Professor Crowley’s smarmy smirk.

Walking past the music room he caught the end of a familiar tone and he stopped in his tracks, head tilted to the side as he listened to see if he had imagined it or not. But no, there it was again. Someone was using the old piano that sat by the bay windows and they were definitely playing Beatles’ _Hey Jude_.

Dean’s shoulders slumped and he was instantly transported back to when he was a little pup. His mother didn’t like lullabies but she loved the Beatles. When he was fussing and wouldn’t go to sleep she would take him in her arms and let her gentle Omega scent lull him to sleep as she sang _Hey Jude_. He would recognize that tone anywhere.

Mom had died not much later from what Dean later had understood had been a long fight with cancer. Dean missed her very much but one of the things he missed the most was the fact that Sammy never had had the opportunity to hear mom sing.

He pushed through the already half open doors and found the music room empty save for the guy sitting by the piano. He had his head bowed as he engaged in the music, letting his slim fingers fly over the keys in elegant swipes.

Dean swallowed as he watched and moved slowly closer, not wanting the man to stop playing. The song was picking up its pace slightly and Dean watched with greedy eyes how the man moved his body with the music.

When he came close enough to scent the guy Dean almost let out an embarrassing sound. Because _fuck_ , the guy smelled strongly of Omega. Of…of lemons and _safe_ and _mine_. Dean rounded the piano stool just as the Omega started humming along to the song and the beautiful sound got abruptly cut off when he saw Dean. He startled so much that the piano made an awful sound and Dean scrunched up his face.

"I-I’m sorry." The Omega stuttered and Dean thought he had never heard a more beautiful voice.

The Omega looked younger than him but only slightly. He had thick dark brown hair, eyes so blue it almost fucking hurt to look directly into them. His build was slightly smaller than Dean’s but that was to be expected as he was an Omega and Dean an Alpha.

Dean worked his mouth to find something cool to say but came up with nothing when the Omega licked his lips nervously and Dean’s eyes glued to the small lip ring that the Omega wore on the left side of his mouth, through his lower lip.

It was silver and completely smooth and round and should look so goddamn weird on what looked like an otherwise very preppy guy but it fit him so well Dean felt weak in the knees.

"Hey." He managed after a moment of just staring at the Omega’s mouth. He licked his lips again and Dean’s brain went on vacation or something. Fucking hell, he had been with a lot of people and a lot of them had smelled nice and been good-looking but there was something about this…this _dork_ that made Dean’s head feel funny.

"Um…hi." The Omega mumbled back, still looking at Dean with these wide, almost frightened eyes and Dean wondered what he must smell like to the other man.

Without thinking he slid down to sit beside the Omega on the piano stool.

"Hi there." Yeah, Dean was suave as hell right now… "I just heard you playin’ and I liked it." He wasn’t even making sense and he knew it but damn, this up close he couldn’t breathe without getting his senses full of the wonderful scent.

"Oh, um…" the Omega fiddled with the keys but didn’t press down hard enough for a sound to be heard. "I was…just a little homesick."

"Yeah?" Dean mumbled and he was acutely aware of how inappropriate he was behaving. Dad hadn’t raised his sons to be knothead assholes but here he was, cornering this beautiful Omega as if he was as bad as some of those Alphas he saw around campus. "My mom used to sing that song to me."

The Omega turned his blue eyes on Dean and okay, Dean was Alpha enough to admit that he was getting aroused. But hell, the guy smelled so strongly of lemons, of rain on hot asphalt, of _home_ that he could hardly help himself.

"It’s the only Beatles song I know." The Omega murmured and cast down his eyes.

"Yeah? You know a lot of other songs?"

Was he inching closer to the Omega? He probably was.

"I do, I…" the Omega shuffled to the side and fuck, Dean _had_ been trying to get closer to him. Not much space on a piano stool, though.

"Shit, I’m sorry." He said with real emphasis and rose to give the Omega space. "I just…" he laughed nervously and reflected silently on how he never did that because he had never really gotten nervous before. "You just smell so goddamn good, guess I couldn’t keep to myself."

"What?" the Omega was looking at him again, big round eyes and Dean wanted to see them filled with tears that he had caused the good old sexy way. Fuck yeah, he would fuck this Omega so good that he couldn’t help but cry and then he would comfort him in all the best of ways. Dean’s inner Alpha crooned at the image and Dean couldn’t—

He stopped when he felt a hand on his chest. When had he sat down again? The Omega was looking a little spooked now and when Dean looked down he realized it was because he had crowded in on the guy again, probably reeking of Alpha arousal and who knew what else. Shit.

"Sorry." He stuttered and took the Omega’s hand in his. "I’m really not like this, usually. Let’s, uh, let’s start over." He smiled his most charming smile and liked how it drew the Omega’s eyes down to his mouth. Yeah, he knew he was good-looking and his mouth was one of his best features. "My name’s Dean Winchester, I’m majoring in mechanical engineering. I’m from Lawrence, Kansas, and as I’m sure you’ve already figured out I’m an Alpha."

The Omega quirked his lips in the tiniest smile Dean had ever seen and his eyes stuck on the lip ring for longer than what was probably okay but then he met the guy’s eyes again and was rewarded with a slightly bigger smile.

"I’m Castiel Novak, I’m majoring in English literature. I’m from Kansas City, Kansas. Omega."

Dean smiled widely at how the Omega — Castiel — had only mirrored Dean’s information. So he was cautious and with right considering how Dean was acting. Dean liked that, liked to think that Castiel could take care of himself.

"And you play the piano."

Castiel glanced to the side. "Only because mother insisted it was good for a creative mind to have several outlets. She made my sister play the clarinet."

"I think it’s cool."

"Dean?"

Dean breathed in deeply, getting his nostrils filled with the fresh scent of Castiel. "Yeah?"

"You’re, um, very close again."

Dean jumped off the stool again, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I’m really fucking this up, aren’t I?" he grinned when Castiel smiled kindly at him. "Hey, d’you think you’d wanna go out sometime? I mean, I swear I’m not gonna jump you or anything. I just… would like to get to know you and stuff."

"Really?"

Why did Castiel sound so surprised? He was by far the most beautiful person Dean had ever seen so why was it so difficult to understand that Dean would want a date with him? Hell, anyone who could play him _Hey Jude_ would always have a special place in Dean’s heart.

Unless…

"Yeah, unless you’ve got…someone else?" fuck, he couldn’t even ask properly.

The word boyfriend had stuck on his tongue and left a bad taste. From what he could see of Castiel’s neck he didn’t have a bite but he could still have an Alpha, though. Or even a Beta. But Dean’s inner Alpha prevented him from asking because Castiel should be his, right?

But to his relief Cas shook his head. "No, I just…" he shook his head again and stood up too, all graceful and whatnot. "I’ve seen you around Goodnow, you’ve just always seemed very…taken."

Oh shit. Would Dean’s promiscuity bite him in the ass now? Fuck no.

"But I’m not." He waggled his eyebrows and instantly thought that was stupid. Why did he do that? Castiel certainly didn’t seem to be anything like the bimbos who fell for Dean’s stupid act. "Uh, I mean, do you also live here?"

Castiel nodded with a new quirk on his lips. "Third floor."

The 2-person suites, fancy. Dean’s scholarship combined with what dad had had saved for him had only afforded him one of the standard 2-person rooms on the second floor with community baths but it was fine by his standards. He guessed being an Omega it could be nice to have his own bathroom, though. Omegas had heats much more often than Alphas had ruts so that had to be a pain when sharing a room. Then again, if Castiel was on suppressants he wouldn’t get heats. _Or_ , he could just be on birth controls and he chose to have his heats. Or maybe Dean would be Alpha enough to trigger a surprise heat out of Castiel no matter what medicine he was on. Dean would take such good care of him. Keep him safe and warm.

"Dean?"

Dean jerked as if slapped when he realized he was growling so low he was almost purring.

"That’s cool. I’m here on second floor." He stated loudly to cover for his faux pas and it made Castiel grin, which he covered with his hand. Fuck, he looked cute like that.

"Then I guess I’ll see you around, Dean." Castiel said with a smile and started walking out of the music room.

"Hey." Dean called, much too desperately for his Alpha’s liking but fuck, his Omega was walking away from him. "Can I get your phone number or something to set up the date?"

Castiel stopped at the door, one hand on the handle. "I don’t know, Alpha. You’ve already got my name and housing, might be that you have to work for the rest."

Oh _fuck_ , Castiel wanted Dean to chase him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean’s inner Alpha was howling in satisfaction. He always knew his Omega would have sass and as he watched Castiel leave with a new grin on his beautiful lips he definitely knew that this was his Omega.

No fucking wonder Dean had always liked coming home to Goodnow Hall after a long day of lectures, Castiel’s scent was bound to linger enough that Dean’s sensitive Alpha nose could pick it up. Fuck yeah, Dean had never been happier about choosing K-state over KU.

  
  


### 

  
  


Cas really had no recollection of how he made it back to his room. His mind was a jumble of _Dean_ and _Alpha_ and his nostrils were filled with Dean’s scent. God, Cas hadn’t ever thought he would get a chance to scent Dean this up close and now that he had he couldn’t imagine being without it.

He leaned against the door when he had closed it and tried to calm his heart but it felt futile. It beat like a happy hummingbird and Cas might be imagining it but it felt like he was purring low in his throat.

"Someone had a good day?"

Cas startled when his thoughts got interrupted by his friend, roommate, and fellow Omega, Alfie. He looked up to find Alfie at his desk in their room and he had to try very hard not to smirk like an idiot.

"It was alright."

Alfie raised his eyebrows at him. "You reek of happy Omega."

"Well, good."

He was bursting to talk about Dean but he was scared to jinx it. Dean Winchester was brilliant, charming, and very well-liked. He had throngs of friends and almost always a beautiful Omega or Beta on his arm. Cas had seen him when he first moved in here little over a year ago and he had instantly been smitten but that was all the more reason to play it cool now. He just hoped he hadn’t messed anything up but Dean was intimidating in his eagerness. Intimidating in a good way, yes, but intimidating still.

"Hold on." Alfie turned on his swivel chair when he grabbed Cas’ arm as he passed his friend. "Why do I smell Alpha on you?"

Damnit. "Okay, I met someone."

Alfie pfft’d but let Cas go so he could lay down on his bed. "You? You met someone?"

Cas’ body felt hot and chilly at the same time. He was already craving the scent of Dean and he relished in that particular crave now that he believed and hoped he would have a shot at getting what he wanted.

"I did."

"Come on, Cas. We’ve been here a whole year and I’ve seen _a lot_ of Alphas and Betas trip over themselves for a chance to be with you but you’ve _never_ even batted an eye." Alfie narrowed his eyes when Cas could only blink stupidly at him. "In fact, I’m not even sure you’ve noticed it."

"I haven’t." It was the truth.

Alfie nodded. "Yeah, because you’ve only got your eyes set on a particular Alpha. What’s it been? A year?"

392 days but who was counting?

"Something like that." He mumbled because he knew very well whom Alfie was talking about. The very same green-eyed wonder that had sat down inappropriately close on Cas’ piano stool just ten minutes ago.

"I still remember it as if it was yesterday, the first time you saw Dean Winchester." Alfie grinned, obviously mocking Cas’ school girl behavior and Cas couldn’t even blame him for it.

  


_The sun had just moved so that the big building of Goodnow Hall seemed to loom over them. After a whole day of moving his stuff inside the room, getting acquainted with the community and being shown around campus, Cas was exhausted. His roommate was a kind Omega named Alfie who had been more than helpful and Cas had felt confident when he finally waved off his mother and father._

_"Do you want to get something to eat?" Alfie asked with a smile and Cas returned it when he felt his stomach knot itself in hunger._

_"That would be great."_

_"Come on, I’ll show you the Kramer Dining Center, I’ve only been here for a week but I already like it and everyone I’ve talked to says it’s the best place to eat. "_

_Cas nodded and let his new friend lead the way. The late summer sun was hot and he felt a bit sweaty but thought it was fine. He was very glad mother and father hadn’t hesitated to pay for a suite, though. Having to share a bathroom with only Alfie and not a whole floor was going to be divine._

_As they closed in on the dining center he spotted a group of older students out on a big lawn. They had put down a couple of blankets and it seemed like they were all friends reuniting now that a new school year was starting._

_A big guy ran close to the path Cas and Alfie was walking on and Cas immediately caught a whiff of Alpha on him. He was laughing and running fast enough for Cas to feel the wind. Cas turned just as the Alpha’s pursuer ran past as well, yelling something about football rules but Cas barely heard it._

_As soon as that second Alpha’s — because there was no doubt that the man was pure_ Alpha _— scent registered with Cas he felt a bit winded and he had to stop. Before he knew it he was standing there, scenting the air, uncaring of his surroundings._

_The Alpha had stopped to roughhouse with the bigger Alpha but he seemed distracted. When he lost, the other Alpha laughed in his face and Cas almost whined but somehow he knew that the good-smelling Alpha hadn’t lost because he was weaker and his suspicions got confirmed when he saw the man scenting the air as well where he was lying on the grass._

_Cas was pulled from his near-trance when Alfie laughed at him._

_"Yeah, that’s Dean Winchester and his friends. They live in Goodnow too."_

_Cas didn’t know if that would be a curse or not. Having his Alpha, this Dean, so close would be wonderful but if it turned out that Dean already had a girlfriend or boyfriend or maybe that Dean just plain wouldn’t want Cas then it could turn very ugly very fast. He hoped Dean was just as wonderful a person as his scent promised._

  


"He smelled very good." Cas mumbled and was unsure if he meant what he had smelled ten minutes ago or a year ago. Dean just always smelled very nice.

"If I didn’t know better I would have said you chose Goodnow just because of Dean." Alfie grinned and Cas did his best to scowl at his friend.

"It’s not like that. Dean is just…"

"Holy shit!" Alfie was suddenly staring at him with wide eyes and Cas jerked on the bed at the loud tone. "It _is_ Dean that you’ve met."

"What? N-no…"

Alfie leaned closer and looked more menacing than Cas had ever seen him. "Are you lying to me?"

"I…" Cas looked away. "I am. It was Dean. He heard me playing in the music room and came in to talk to me. He was so…so _cute_." When he looked back to his friend Alfie was staring at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Cute? Dean Winchester is a lot of things but cute? I dunno, Cas."

Cas quirked his lips at the memory of Dean almost falling off the piano stool in his haste to not scare Cas. He poked his tongue against his lip ring, the one rebellious thing he’d ever done, and couldn’t help the pleasant chill that went down his spine when he thought of Dean’s eyes tracking his lips. He wondered if Dean liked his lip ring. Wondered what Dean would think about it when Cas’ lips were stretched around his big Alpha cock.

"He was very sweet." He almost whispered.

Alfie sighed and looked more serious for a moment. "Honestly, Cas? I think it’s awesome that you’ve talked to him or whatever happened. Just be careful, okay? I know you’re not the type to sleep around but Dean is, don’t get your feelings hurt."

Cas hackles rose a bit at hearing Dean being referred to like that but he didn’t show it because he knew Alfie was right. Dean was a bit more… well, free-spoken when it came to sex and Cas wasn’t like that. He wanted sex to mean something and he knew it would mean very much to him with Dean. All he could do was hope it would mean the same to Dean if they ever came that far.

"He asked me out."

"That’s great, Cas." The warmth and honesty in Alfie’s tone made Cas smile. It was obvious to him that his friend was happy for him and it made him feel great. "So when’s the day?"

"I’m not _that_ easy, Alfie."

That made Alfie grin and Cas returned it full force. "Oh yeah? Gonna make him chase you?"

That pleasant chill turned into a burning heat and Cas hoped his scent wasn’t strong enough to reach Alfie all the way over on the other side of the room. They hadn’t had much problems with sexual acts before because Cas wasn’t that much into it and Alfie took care of himself in the shower, mostly. Neither of them had brought home a partner to the room either so the co-living hadn’t been a problem. Cas was starting to wish he was a bit alone right now, though.

"I gave him my name and told him I also live here, I’ll give him two days to find either my number or our door."

Alfie laughed and turned around to start gathering his books. "Yeah, if he hasn’t found you after two days he’s either too stupid or not interested enough."

"Right." Cas mumbled and watched with greedy eyes as Alfie loaded his bag with his books. The more they spoke of Dean, the hotter he burned and he would die of embarrassment if he would have to tell his friend to leave but it didn’t seem like he would have to.

"I’m going over to Balthazar to work on our play for the Shakespeare assignment, do you wanna come too?"

Cas swallowed and tried to calm down. He wasn’t usually like this, not even after he had first seen Dean and had followed him around for a bit, too afraid to talk to him but bold enough to stare like a creeper. He had engaged in some self-loving then, mostly in the shower like Alfie did, but he had since calmed down, convinced Dean wouldn’t want him anyway so it was no use to torture himself.

Now, though…

"You go ahead, I might catch up with you guys later."

Alfie nodded and thankfully enough didn’t seem to think twice about it. Maybe it was that Cas had his scent under control or maybe Alfie was just that good of a friend, Cas would never ask.

"Later then."

He hummed in answer and waited until Alfie had been out of the room at least three minutes before he shot up and locked the door. His heart was beating like a humming bird again but the feeling was even more pleasant now and he smiled to himself as he made his way over to his bed. He almost felt as if he was in heat but knew it wasn’t possible.

When Cas got accepted to K-state he immediately started taking heat suppressants because he would rather die than having to experience heats in a room he had to share with someone else, with some stranger. Cas had always liked his heats, even though having them always left him feeling hollow and aching for a partner, and at home he had had his own room so it had only been slightly mortifying.

Cas was the first Omega of his family since both his big brother Gabriel and mother were Betas and father was an Alpha so everyone had been a little confused about what had to be done when he had first woken up heated and needy. Yeah, those first few heats had been weird and embarrassing but he had suffered through them and started to like them. When Anna presented as an Omega too she immediately started taking suppressants and Cas supposed that was because she had seen what had happened to him and didn’t want to experience it. He had always thought that was her loss.

Anyway, coming to live here at Goodnow he had known he would have to share a room and even though Alfie had become one of Cas’ best friends he was still happy that they both took suppressants.

Now, though, he was starting to regret it. It would feel so nice to experience his heat while thinking of Dean. He hadn’t even masturbated to thoughts of Dean for the last six months because why torture yourself with something you can’t have? Now, though, now he might have it.

He rested back against his pillow, soft and smelling of home, as he let his hands travel down his body. He wondered about Dean’s hands, what they would feel like. They were much bigger than Cas’ own, thicker and calloused in enticing ways. Bet Dean would feel so steady when he touched Cas.

He whimpered when he cupped his growing erection. Being an Omega his dick was a bit on the smaller side so he didn’t even try to pretend it was Dean he was touching. Dean was an Alpha and was bound to be huge, at least compared to Cas.

He hoped he would be able to satisfy Dean if their date ever led to something like this. Cas wasn’t strictly a virgin as he had had a few make-out sessions with a Beta friend of his in high school. It hadn’t gone much further than some kissing and groping, though, not that his friend hadn’t wanted to but honestly because Cas hadn’t been that interested. His friend had smelled okay but not great, not like Dean.

Cas was certain he would let Dean go all the way. So certain, in fact, that he was already getting slick at the merest thought. Now that he was on heat suppressants he didn’t get as slick as before but it was still well enough and he shifted uncomfortably for a moment before promptly sitting up and shucking off his clothes.

The room was a bit chilly against his heated skin but it felt grounding so he didn’t think much of it, too focused on his aching dick and hole. He wished for the first time that he had brought his heat toys after all. He always liked playing with his hole better than just jerking off but on the other hand that would generate much more slick and pheromones.

A part of him thought he should do this in the shower instead or the whole room would stink of Omega arousal but a much bigger part of him was already stroking his dick. He arched his back when he pressed his thumb against his frenulum. When he closed his eyes visions of Dean swam before him.

Dean had been adorable today. He always looked so cool and in control, like a typical Alpha, but today in the music room he had looked like a young boy crushing for the first time and it was that more than anything that made Cas speed up his hand right now. He wanted Dean in control but he also wanted the big, bad Alpha to turn to mush in his hands. God, what he wouldn’t give to have Dean adore him like he already adored the Alpha.

It was ridiculous, of course, because he hardly knew the man. Sure, he knew _of_ Dean, knew his scent and his accomplishments — and conquests — but he didn’t know the Alpha as a person and Cas desperately wanted that. Wanted to know if Dean was as protective and as sweet as his scent promised Cas.

Fresh slick trickled out of him when he imagined Dean hovering above him right now, that nice smile in place, showing off his sharp canines. God, Cas wanted those against his skin so much. Wanted Dean to scrape his teeth down the insides of Cas’ thighs as he closed in on his hole, tongue coming out to…

He moaned deeply as he came all over his stomach, completely overwhelmed by his own fantasy and very surprised at how fast his arousal had escalated. He had barely been aware of a build, had just gone from _this is nice_ to _holy shit_ in seconds.

He smiled lazily as he traced his fingers through the goopy mess on his stomach. Omegas sure didn’t come as much as the other two subgenders and their ejaculate might not be as strong but he felt as if he could be proud of this batch. This had been for Dean and that felt unexpectedly nice.

  


*****

  


It didn’t take Dean two days to find Cas’ number, it didn’t even take one day. It took him precisely 73 minutes.

Cas was on his way out of the shower, still feeling pleasantly tingly from his recent release and thinking that maybe he should try to engage in masturbation more often. He hadn’t really felt the need before but Gabe always said he was stiff and that he should "spank the monkey" more often. Cas had always thought it was an unseemly way to speak of it but he had to admit he felt looser and happier afterwards.

When he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist he saw his phone blinking to indicate a message and he didn’t really think twice about it, expecting it to be Alfie. It wasn’t though, and even if the number was unknown and the message only said `Castiel?` his heart picked up speed.

He sat down on his bed to start typing nervously.

`[Me 04:32 p.m.] This is Castiel, who am I talking to?`

Or _whom_? Damnit, Cas should know, he was an English literature major for Christ’s sake. Now he felt stupid. He tossed his phone to the bed and started rubbing his hair, not expecting an answer right that moment. Which was perhaps why he startled when his phone dinged almost immediately.

` [Unknown number 04:33 p.m.] so formal sweetheart, I like it ;)`

`[Unknown number 04:33 p.m.] it’s dean winchester, save my number k?`

Cas’ hands were shaking so much he almost dropped his phone. He just couldn’t _believe_ Dean was already texting him, it felt like a dream. Objectively he kind of hated himself right now because he was an intelligent Omega who didn’t need an Alpha to make him feel good. On the other hand _Dean Winchester had just called him sweetheart_. Cas felt like squealing but thankfully refrained.

` [Me 04:35 p.m.] Hello Dean, I didn’t expect you to text me now.`

`[Dean 04:35 p.m.] yeah I know it took forever. that Beta at the desk was pissed at me so I had to sweeten her up before she got me your number…`

It was stupid how Cas’ hackles raised at the thought of Dean flirting with someone else. Dean wasn’t his Alpha and he was notorious for flirting with anything and everyone. It was like second nature to him and Cas knew this after months and months of observing him. And, weirdly, it hadn’t bothered him at all before but now he had to bite his lip against a small growl.

`[Dean 04:35 p.m.] couldn’t wait to talk to you, Omega`

And there we go, Cas’ stupid hormones were sated. He was starting to feel ridiculous. He needed something smart to say now, something that would show Dean that Cas was interested but that he in reality wasn’t the blubbering school girl he felt like right now. He started typing and then immediately erased what he had written because Jesus Christ, he didn’t want to sound like a stuffy professor.

He didn’t have time to come up with something, though, because his phone went off with another message from Dean.

`[Dean 04:39 p.m.] so, you wanna go out on Friday?`

`[Dean 04:39 p.m.] blue moose bar &grill?`

Cas frowned as he thought. He had only been at K-state for a year and he hadn’t used much of that time to wander out into the town of Manhattan but he had heard that name before. Balthazar was very fond of it so he thought it had to have some class at least.

`[Me 04:40 p.m.] Isn’t that far away?`

Not that he minded but he had thought Dean would want to take him for a coffee at Cornerstone in Wefald Hall or something easy like that, for a first date at least.

`[Dean 04:41 p.m.] no problem, I’ll drive ;)`

Just thinking about riding in Dean’s black beauty of a muscle car made Cas’ breathing stutter. God, the first time he had seen Dean glide past in it he had almost choked on his own spittle.

`[Dean 04:41 p.m.] but only if you wanna, only the best for my Omega`

Cas’ body was immediately at war with itself. Being called Dean’s Omega made him nauseatingly happy but at the same time he wondered how many Omegas had been called that by Dean before. It made him think that he should be careful. An not only because of that but also because he wanted a partner in his life but he also wanted a life. A lot of people were content with devoting themselves to their partners and most Omega/Alpha relationships functioned like that. Cas guessed it had something to do with their primal brains or something but he didn’t want that. He wanted an equal relationship.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel great about this.

`[Me 04:43 p.m.] In that case it sounds perfect. I’ll meet you by the front doors at seven.`

There, that was his way of putting his foot down, of showing Dean that he wanted Dean to take command but that he also would have to be prepared to share some of that command with Cas if he wanted this to work out.

He smiled smugly down at his phone; let’s see what Dean’s Alpha instincts thought about that.

`[Dean 04:43 p.m.] can’t wait beautiful`

Suffice to say that the Alpha didn’t disappoint so far.

  
  



	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great response! <3

Cas was being ridiculous and he knew it but he couldn’t help but want to dress his best for his date with Dean. Despite his best efforts his reflection in the mirror still looked like a pasty, underweight mess, though.

The three days since they first officially met had been the longest days of Cas’ life and that included waiting for his acceptance letters from college. Dean had found ways to fill them, though, always sending little texts and pictures and if Cas was completely honest he was starting to feel more than smitten by just that.

Dean was straight-forward and funny, he wasn’t cautious but made his intentions very clear. Not in an uncomfortable way but in a way that made Cas inappropriately flushed in class. Dean wanted to be Cas’ Alpha, that much was clear. Alfie was more than supportive but Cas was trying to think with his logic and not his emotions. He and Dean didn’t have all that much in common and aside from some funny pictures Dean mostly tended to praise Cas’ looks and scent. He did respond if Cas tried to talk about… well, about _things_ rather than just emotions but he seldom initiated such a conversation.

The difference was very slight and Alfie told Cas he was overreacting but Cas had grown up in a household where he had been lectured on how Omegas weren’t just adoring receptors to Alphas’ attention and seed and he believed this to be true.

That a huge part of him couldn’t help but adore Dean was another thing completely…

"You still haven’t chosen your clothes?"

Cas jumped high when Alfie entered with Balthazar and Meg in tow. Cas sighed and tossed away the shirt he had been holding up in front of his chest.

"I’m not going."

Alfie snorted out a laugh that made Balthazar snigger too. Cas just rolled his eyes at them and called them assbutts but that only made them laugh harder.

"Hey, if you don’t wanna go then you shouldn’t." Meg stated loud enough to quiet the laughter. Out of his friends she had been the least supportive and Cas still didn’t know why. Maybe she liked Dean too but he didn’t think that was the problem.

Cas sighed and sat down on his bed. "I do want to go, very much."

"But you have nothing to wear?" Balthazar asked and started picking up the discarded shirts and Henleys. At least Cas had settled on his most flattering pair of jeans.

"I’m just being stupid." He muttered because he really had a lot of clothes to wear, any one of the shirts Balthazar was folding would do.

"You are." Meg huffed and plopped down on Cas’ desk chair when Alfie sat on his. "It’s not like Winchester will care either way."

Cas chewed on his lip, his tongue poking every so often at his lip ring. Her Beta scent revealed very little about her emotions and Cas had always been bad at reading people’s feeling but he could definitely see that something was bothering her.

Balthazar and Alfie shared a look and though Alfie was on suppressants and Balthazar was a Beta so their scents were a bit muted they were still strong enough for Cas to catch the annoyance they both put out. It made him frown in confusion.

"Maybe he won’t." He mumbled slowly and watched how Balthazar turned a glare on Meg when she snorted.

"Of course not, Alpha jocks like him only want one thing and you won’t need clothing for that."

Cas blushed a bright red and looked down at his lap. His own thoughts had gone there several times during the days, especially since Dean seemed to like using sexual innuendos but even without that encouragement Cas had found himself thinking about what it would feel like to kiss Dean.

He hadn’t masturbated again but had kind of wanted to, much more than usual. Dean’s scent was just so right and though they hadn’t run into each other in Goodnow again he could still pick out Dean’s lingering scent, just like he had used to do even before their encounter. And now it made him ache with need and longing, much worse than before.

"Thank you very much for that insight." Balthazar said snarkily and went over to Meg to usher her outside. She protested but he just pushed her. "Cas needs to change now and he doesn’t need your help."

"Why not?" she almost snarled. "You’re a Beta too."

"Oh honey, this isn’t about subgenders or sexuality. You just have dreadful taste in fashion." With that he shut the door in her face and locked it for good measure.

Cas just gaped at him but Alfie breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I can’t take her moping any longer."

"What moping?" Cas looked at his two friends and they shared yet another look, embarrassment and a little bit of dread evident in especially Alfie’s Omega scent. "What?"

"Well," Balthazar sat down beside Cas and carded a hand through the Omega’s ruffled hair. He should try to tame it before he saw Dean. "You’re going on a date for the first time since we’ve known you. It’s a big change for, um, everyone."

Cas narrowed his eyes and his friend smiled crookedly at him. "Is it, really?"

Alfie sighed in frustration. "She wants you, Cas. She’s irritated that you haven’t shown even a hint at being sexually active for as long as we’ve known you but now that Dean Winchester whistles you come running."

Cas blushed crimson and stood up forcefully, suddenly very aware that he was mostly naked.

"It’s _not_ like that. I’m not some Alpha’s bitch."

"That’s not what Alfie mean." Balthazar said and glared at their friend. Omega remorse mixed unpleasantly with Cas’ upset scent. "We don’t think like that but Meg kind of does. You know, because she’s interested in you. She’s just jealous."

"She’s not." Cas balked but was met with twin looks that told him he was incredibly dense. "She just said that Dean only wants to get with me and now you tell me she wants the same?"

Balthazar shrugged. "Pot calling the kettle black, I suppose."

"I-I didn’t know."

"Of course not." Alfie said and stood with a smile, turning to Cas’ dresser. "Because you’ve only got eyes for Dean and you know what? Fuck Meg. If she had wanted to go out with you she could have asked you. I mean, you probably would’ve said no but then she would at least have tried. She should be supportive now that you’ve got a date with your hot Alpha."

"Exactly." Balthazar stated with determination and went over to help Alfie pick out something for Cas to wear.

"Dean’s not my Alpha." Cas mumbled to the floor, now blushing for another reason and he tried desperately to reel in his emotions so he wouldn’t smell so goddamn hopeful.

"Not yet, maybe." Balthazar mumbled.

His friends proceeded with going through all of Cas’ clothes but Cas had a hard time focusing on that. Firstly, that Meg was interested in him in any kind of sexual way was baffling to him. He had always thought her scent was a little too sour for his taste and besides, the chances of him fathering pups other than actually carrying them himself was very slim. As a Beta female she would have a much higher success rate with another Beta or even an Alpha. Omegas were after all the most fertile when they carried pups, not impregnating someone else.

Then again, he supposed not every mating had to result in pups, people could after all just be in love and want to spend their time together, or they could adopt. In any case, maybe fertility wasn’t supposed to be the only reason for choosing a partner but Cas had always wanted pups someday so his thoughts of course went there.

Pushing that aside, though, he realized that Meg’s words had turned his mind on an actual concern of his. Because what if Dean really only wanted him for his Omega hole? In the short few days since he first talked to Dean the Alpha had spent more time complimenting Cas’ scent than he had trying to get to know Cas as a person. Cas had been concerned with this since the beginning and Meg sure hadn’t made it easier and he kind of wanted to hate her for it but didn’t really have it in him to hate anyone.

"Hey Cas, stop swooning over Dean for a moment and look at this combo."

Balthazar was holding up a dark blue button down and a lighter blue tie.

Cas frowned, too deep in his own thoughts not to be annoyed. "I’m not swooning."

Balthazar snorted. "Sure Swoony McSwoonerson, just say what you think."

Alfie spared him the decision when he looked over and slapped Balthazar’s right hand.

"No ties." He admonished. "They’re not going on a work conference."

"It’s called class." Balthazar sniffed. "Have _you_ been to Blue Moose?"

Cas sat down on his bed and tried to shift back into the mood he had been before, the one where he was excited about meeting Dean and only slightly nervous about his clothes. He wanted to have fun with Dean and he wanted to be relaxed enough to be able to enjoy the Alpha’s company without having to over-analyze every word and gesture.

He watched with a fond smile as Alfie and Balthazar bickered over his clothes and thought it was good he had his friends to help him through this.

  
  


### 

  
  


The date went smashing, if Dean had to say so himself. Almost patted himself on the back there for a moment.

Castiel — _"Cas is fine, Dean."_ — was just as beautiful as Dean remembered and Dean was happy he had managed to hold himself back from seeking out the Omega during the days before their date, it made it seem more special when he finally lay his eyes on him again.

Cas had on a dark grey button down and black jeans that hugged his ass in a way sinful enough that Dean knew he would have to work on his Alpha glare. Fuck if someone else would be allowed to ogle Cas’ butt.

Cas had _loved_ Baby, which just further ensured Dean that this was the Omega for him. Man, his friends had been so surprised when they heard him talk about Cas. Charlie even said it sounded like Dean was in love and that was just ridiculous. Although, Dean had never really met someone who made him feel like this.

Fuck, he almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to open the door for Cas when they had parked half a block from Blue Moose. Cas had just looked confused and told Dean he was completely capable of opening his own doors and of course he was. Dean’s Omega was no pussy, that was for sure.

Dean still opened the door when they got to the restaurant.

Conversation had felt smooth to Dean, they talked easily about a lot of things. Cas told him about his English classes and that he hoped to become a teacher some day and Dean told him a bit about his engineering degree but quickly got bored with himself. He could listen to Cas for hours, though.

Cas told him about his piano playing too and Dean filed that away for later. Dean was already impressed by what little he had heard and when Cas said he would like to play in front of an audience someday but that he was too shy Dean started thinking. He was sure he knew of a piano bar somewhere close and by the time they were walking out of the restaurant he was already planning their coming dates.

They walked slowly in companionable silence, Dean’s hand on the small of Cas’ back and he couldn’t help but lean in and sniff the Omega’s hair as they walked. Cas looked up at him through his beautiful lashes and fuck, Dean really wanted to kiss him. Wanted to see what it would feel like with that lip ring there.

"Wanna go for a drive?" Dean asked when they reached where they had parked Baby. He didn’t have a destination in mind but just didn’t want the evening to end.

Cas was fucking special, that much was evident, so Dean wanted to take it easy and slow with him but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to be alone with the Omega so he could just scent him until morning. Fuck, it wasn’t even about sex and Dean _knew_ feeling like this would have scared him before but it really, really didn’t when he looked down at Cas.

The Omega was chewing his lower lip a little as if he didn’t know how fucking sexy that was and okay, maybe a part of Dean was very ready to move on to sexier things as well.

"Okay." Cas eventually answered and sounded shyer than before.

All evening he had felt confident and forward, commanding even. Dean had been surprised because Cas hadn’t acted like that at all in the music room when they first met. But then he had remembered the cheeky glint in Cas’ eyes as he left Dean alone by the piano and thought that yeah, Cas was probably one of those Omegas who liked to challenge Alphas for dominance and Dean was very down with that.

Dean had grown up in a household consisting of only Alphas and dad had been very adamant that that shouldn’t give Sam and Dean any ideas about Alphas being the kings of the world. A lot of Alphas acted like that but dad wanted Sam and Dean to be protective and supportive Alphas because he had been certain that that was what mom would have wanted.

And even now, all grown up and miles away from both dad and Sam, Dean still agreed with his dad’s upbringing. So he had let Cas be his own Omega, had let him order on his own and little things like that. He had just sat there was a goofy smile and listened to Cas talking. Maybe he got a bit distracted sometimes because Cas moved his hands when he talked and that made his scent waft over to Dean but overall he thought he had given Cas the space he obviously deserved and craved.

And if Dean was completely honest he kind of liked it. Liked to think that maybe Cas would boss him around in their every-day life and that he would boss around Cas in bed. Or maybe Cas was really dominant in bed too? He did have a kind of a dominant stare going…

Anyway, the point was that Dean understood that Cas was testing his Alpha limits to see if he was a knothead and while that could be perceived as prejudice or something like that, Dean understood why. A lot of Alphas were obnoxiously demanding and Dean didn’t mind being tested. In fact he liked the challenge and relished trying to pass the test as if it was a part of the chase. Just plain liked Cas.

He was unable to deny that Cas was looking sexy as hell right now, though. A bit insecure, lip a bit swollen from biting it, his eyes shining a bit in the streetlights. Fuck, Cas was a sight anyhow you looked at him.

"Just for a bit, sweetheart." He mumbled and opened the door for Cas on the passenger side. "‘M not ready to give you up just yet."

That sure made Cas blush and shit, now he looked even prettier. Dean tried to walk normally around Baby’s hood this time so he wouldn’t look so stupid but he was still in his seat before Cas had had time to buckle in.

He grinned at Cas and started the car but immediately whipped around when Cas cleared his throat pointedly. Dean just blinked at him and then followed him gaze down when Cas pointedly looked down to where Dean was clearly not buckled in.

He took a moment to secure his belt buckle and immediately the interior of the car was filled with satisfied Omega. Dean shifted and tried his best to think unsexy thoughts.

They didn’t speak much and Cas seemed more interested in looking out the window than looking at Dean. In the corner of his eye Dean could see Cas poking at his lip ring with his tongue and it looked like a nervous tick but Dean didn’t know what Cas was nervous about so he didn’t ask.

They ended up on a deserted road by the City Park and Dean liked it because the trees were beautiful now, just before their fall colors set in. It was dark enough outside that the streetlights in the park was lit too and they made the trees cast long shadows in places, like where they were sitting in Baby.

"This is a nice park." Cas commented lightly.

"Have you been here before?" Dean slung his hand up on the back of the bench and couldn’t help how his fingers brushed Cas’ shoulder. Cas was warm under his button down and Dean wanted to put his whole hand on him, anywhere he could reach.

"Not really." Cas looked down at his lap. He was shy now and Dean started thinking that this was how Cas usually was, that how he had acted throughout the date really had been his way of testing Dean. Dean hoped he had passed. "I rarely leave campus."

Dean shrugged with a smile. "Nothing wrong with that, it’s got everything we need."

Cas looked up and swallowed. It made Dean realize that he had moved closer on the bench without even thinking about it. Shit, this was the music room all over again and Dean didn’t want to behave like that. He _was_ suave, damnit!

"I guess it does." Cas whispered and wet his lips when Dean sneaked a glance. His lip ring glinted in the slight light.

"Fuck, Cas, I swear I didn’t bring you here to do something indecent but I really wanna kiss you."

Cas’ eyes widened and Dean wanted to hit himself. Where there _hell_ had that come from?!

"I-I was under the impression that you usually kiss your dates."

Dean tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. "Wanna do good by you, Omega." He mumbled and cupped Cas’ cheek. "Can I?"

Cas swallowed again and then nodded. As soon as their lips met Dean groaned and Cas let out such a strong scent of surprised and pleased Omega that Dean was surprised he didn’t pop a knot at the pheromones alone. Fucking shit, no one had affected him like Cas did.

Their lips slotted together in a kiss much tender than anything Dean had ever experienced before and he liked it, very much. He couldn’t resist licking the corner of Cas’ mouth where he had his lip ring and even though the ring added a metallic taste it fitted well with the rest of Cas’ taste.

Dean’s hand slid back to card through Cas’ hair, pulling very slightly to test the response, and Cas moaned timidly while fisting Dean’s t-shirt. Yeah, it was very clear to Dean that he probably would be the dominant one in bed, at least at first, and he relished the thought of independent and intelligent Cas giving himself over to Dean’s touches. Yeah, Dean had never felt more powerful, that was for sure.

"Feels so good, Cas." He mumbled against Cas’ lips and fuck, he wanted in but pulled back instead, wanting to give the Omega some space before plunging in. Sure, he was known for going fast with his partners but he wanted to fucking treasure this.

"You…you’re very good at kissing." Cas said in a breathy voice, his cheeks colored pink as he cast his eyes down.

"Hey." Dean brushed his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone. "Don’t hide." He smiled when Cas focused his wonderfully blue eyes on him. Goddamnit, they were so big and pretty and Dean wished he had a better vocabulary because he wasn’t giving them justice. "You smell so good, Cas."

Cas swallowed visibly and Dean shifted closer, pressing in against Cas but the Omega didn’t cower back this time.

"I do?"

Dean groaned and rested his forehead against Cas’. How could he even ask something like that?

"I’ve been with a lot of people, that’s true." He mumbled and felt ashamed for it for the first time in his life. "Of course all of them have smelled good but…but not like you. I’ve only ever been with one who’s scent made me feel like yours do and she was married and had a kid." He chuckled at the memory when Cas sucked in a breath in surprise. "She played me like a fool."

"But I…?"

"You’re way better." Dean pulled back and grinned almost boyishly but shit, he couldn’t help but feel almost shy now that he knew what he wanted. "Can I scent you?"

Cas jerked but his scent changed, deepened with arousal. "Yes." He answered in a raspy voice.

"Backseat, sweetheart."

Dean barely recognized his own voice but Cas just nodded and slid out of the car. Dean for his part couldn’t even wait that long and he just vaulted ungracefully over the bench’s back, smiling sheepishly at Cas when the Omega joined him in the car once again.

The moment he had closed the door Dean pulled him closer, almost into his lap. Cas went willingly, though, and when Dean pressed his nose against the crook of Cas’ neck the Omega just melted against him.

Scenting was very intimate and Dean never did it outside of sex, not like this. He remembered dad talking about it like it was something to be treasured, a privilege that their mate would give them and it sure felt like it right now.

Scenting someone, no matter what subgender, was of course always a bit intimate and it happened almost automatically during sex with all the pheromones and the closeness but this…this was special.

They were both clearly aroused and Dean would very much have liked to have sex with Cas right now but at the same time he was content with just dragging his nose up along the smooth column of Cas’ neck, inhaling him deeply.

His inner Alpha cooed and he was almost purring — also something very intimate and not something Dean had ever done before with a sexual partner. This was quite simply his Omega, Cas was _his_. Cas smelled of home and _mate_ and Dean wanted him but he wanted Cas to want him back even more. The Alpha in him wanted to hunt stuff and present them to Cas, like in the old days.

Cas, for his part, had his hands on Dean’s back, stroking him almost soothingly, and he was making little gasping sounds that shot straight to Dean’s cock and heart. His scent was thick of arousal and want but also surprise, as if he couldn’t believe Dean really liked his scent this much. That wouldn’t do.

"You smell so perfect." He growled low at the back of his throat. "Like _my_ Omega." There was so much more he wanted to say, was feeling so much more than mere words could convey, but Cas let out a wrecked little sound and then they were kissing again.

Deeper this time, tongues dragging and catching. Dean pressed his lips against the ring and Cas prodded at Dean’s sharp canines. The whine he let out almost made Dean lose his sanity because it felt like his Omega wanted Dean to bite him and fucking yes, that would be _so_ good.

But this was only their first date, hell if they didn’t count the texting this was only the second time they had spoken properly, and Dean didn’t want to assume. And he definitely didn’t want to be too forward.

So when he felt his cock getting unbearably hard he started pulling away. To his Alpha’s smugness Cas followed him and the Omega ended up straddling Dean, which, okay, that was probably counterproductive but shit it felt nice.

Cas was just the right size to slot against Dean and when he seated himself so their crotches pressed together Dean could feel an answering hardness there. It made him groan deeply and he grabbed Cas’ hair to bend his head back and kiss his throat. Cas’ Adam’s apple bobbed and Dean bit lightly over it, not nearly enough to leave marks but enough that Cas could feel it and fuck if his dick didn’t jump at the feeling.

"Dean." Cas gasped, his hands fisted on Dean’s shoulders as Dean grinded slowly up against him. "Oh Dean."

The air was thick with their arousals and Dean relished the fresh scent of Cas’ slick.

"So good for me, Cas." He groaned against Cas’ vibrating throat. "I could eat you whole. Eat your hole."

"O-oh." Cas bucked down harshly but Dean _knew_ on some instinctual level that even though Cas wanted this he was still nervous. And Dean never wanted his Omega to be nervous around him.

 _Too soon,_ he whispered to himself, to his inner Alpha. And, much to his surprise, his Alpha didn’t howl in disappointment but rather seemed pleased to give Cas the time he needed.

He took a strong hold on Cas’ squirming body and hauled him carefully to the side, placing him gently on the seat beside Dean. Cas was looking at him with surprise but also lust and yeah, this was a difficult temptation to withstand but if they went much further Dean was sure he would pop a knot and this was not the time for that.

"Approaching the point of no return, sweetheart." He smiled and pressed the heel of his hand against his straining cock. "I wanna do right by you, maybe we should slow down for tonight?"

For a moment Cas looked like he was about to protest that but then he sat back with a small smile.

"Maybe so."

Man, Dean _really_ didn’t want to stop and he thought it was worth noting that this was the first time he had initiated an early end for this kind of reason. Not that he would say that out loud but he did think about it.

"Come on, I’ll take you back."

Cas smiled again and nodded. Dean had to adjust himself two times before he even tried getting out of the car and when he slid into the driver’s seat he grinned stupidly at Cas who tactfully tried to hide his smirk behind his hand.

The ride back was silent but Dean liked it, it wasn’t awkward as much as sated. And even though he rolled down his window the sweet scent of Omega arousal and general happiness lingered and he liked that even more.

The drive was short but by the end of it Cas had found time to inch closer and Dean had put one hand on the Omega’s knee. It felt great to have that little contact and even though Cas was looking out the passenger side window the whole ride Dean still saw his little smile.

"Let me walk you to your room." Dean said when they were exiting the car on the parking lot beside Goodnow Hall.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, Dean. I do it every day."

_Yeah but do you smell like aroused Omega every day?_

Dean didn’t ask because that would be rude, besides that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to walk with Cas.

He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled, twirling the Omega into his chest to kiss him lightly. "I just don’t want the night to be over." He mumbled against Cas’ lips and Cas hummed.

"And walking me to my room would prolong it long enough for that feeling to go away?"

Dean could scent that Cas liked what was happening right now but the Omega was still back to acting independent like he had been at the restaurant. Dean still thought this was Cas’ way of testing how much he as an Alpha would be able and willing to give an Omega and sure, other Alphas would raise their hackles but not Dean. And _certainly_ not with Cas. He could admit, in the quiet of his mind, that with someone else he would probably have thought it was too much work but Cas was just…special. When Cas challenged Dean it felt like a fun chase, not a hassle. And, judging by how Cas had acted when Dean kissed him in the car, it was a chase Cas wanted to lose.

So maybe Cas would be dominating out of bed and Dean would be the dominant one in bed, just like he had suspected. Dean was very down with that.

"Won’t know until we tried, huh?" he grinned and Cas stood on his tiptoes to kiss Dean on the cheek.

"It’s a detour for you to walk me, I’ll walk you instead."

Goddamnit, Dean felt like a puppy and he wasn’t even sorry.

Goodnow was blessedly pretty empty as they walked through it, not that Dean would have minded meeting everyone he knew and show off Cas to them but because he was still pretty hard and there was only so much his jeans could hide.

Cas kissed him again outside Dean’s door and Dean liked how Cas tasted so much that the kiss turned from chaste to dirty in a matter of seconds. Cas brushed his thigh against Dean’s semi, almost accidentally, and Dean gasped into the kiss.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cas mumbled and Dean wanted to ask the same because Cas definitely smelled aroused again, much more than when they had been walking.

"Not something I haven’t dealt with before." He winked and watched with satisfaction how Cas blushed.

"Well, good night then Alpha."

One more kiss, just for luck. "Good night, sweetheart."

Yeah, Dean totally stood there and watched Cas walk down the hallway to the stairs, like a fucking chump. And when Cas turned at the corner, looking over his shoulder and startling at the sight of Dean’s no doubt hungry eyes, Dean just grinned and waved. And when Cas waved back timidly before disappearing Dean knew that he wouldn’t be able to will away this erection. Yeah, this was going to end up as a lonely wank in the community bath and he wasn’t even sorry that he would stink up the place.

This had been the best date ever, which was saying something considering how many Dean had been on.

  
  


### 

  
  


"Come on, Cas. Tell us."

Cas wasn’t the least surprised to see both Balthazar and Alfie sitting on his bed when he came out of the shower on the morning after his date with Dean. Well, he was a little surprised because Balthazar wasn’t very famous for being a morning person but Cas supposed his date was gossip enough to get the Beta out of his bed.

"Shouldn’t we wait for Meg?" He mumbled and scrubbed his head relatively dry before dropping onto Alfie’s bed, opposite his friends.

"Meg." Balthazar pfft’d. "She was so grumpy yesterday that I didn’t even bother asking her."

Cas was still feeling weird hearing about his friend in this light. And he felt incredibly bad that he hadn’t noticed anything before it was pointed out to him. On the other hand, Meg could have made a bold move, like Dean.

Cas smiled at the thought of the Alpha and of course his friends noticed.

"God, Cas." Alfie fake-groaned. "Just tell us. What did he smell like?"

_Perfect. He smelled like the perfect Alpha._

"Like, um, like leather and oil." He couldn’t stop smiling and was he really acting like a love-sick puppy? He thought he had managed to convey pretty well to Dean that he wouldn’t be just another Omega stereotype and yet here he was, positively squirming at the thought of his Alpha’s scent.

"That’s probably because he wears a leather jacket and works with engines and stuff." Balthazar smirked and Alfie elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up. Tell us more."

"He smelled like safety." Cas mumbled with a shy smile, his eyes glued to the towel he had around his waist. "Like protection."

"Like an Alpha." Alfie sighed dreamily and Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"You two are unbelievable. So how was the date? I mean, you’ve been fawning over this guy for over a year and you actually get to go out with him, what was that like? Did you get to second base?" he waggled his eyebrows in a way that was eerily similar to how Gabriel did it but it made Cas chuckle nonetheless.

"We ate and it was good, I talked a lot about myself. I mean, it felt like I was talking too much but he kept asking to hear more. And we, um, we kissed some in his car." Cas wanted to hide when he admitted that last part and Balthazar’s catcalling didn’t make it better. Even Alfie joined him and Cas ducked his head with a blush.

"God, that car is so _sexy_." Alfie exclaimed, making Cas chuckle again.

"So he’s a good Alpha?" Balthazar smiled. "Will he be good to you?"

Cas thought it over, all of their interactions and the date. How Dean had looked regrettable when he pulled away, like he wanted to keep kissing Cas but at the same time wanted to do it right. How Dean had wanted to follow him to his door because he wasn’t ready to let Cas go just yet. Thought especially much about the little good night text Dean had sent him yesterday, not long after they had parted.

"I feel like if I had hurt my ankle he would have carried me."

"And that’s…good?" Balthazar asked hesitantly. "I mean, it sounds good but you’re very independent, Cas. He gets that, right?"

Dean _did_ talk a lot about how Cas was the perfect Omega and that he smelled good so Cas had had the same thoughts. So far he thought Dean got it, though.

"It’s only a first date." Cas said with a smile. "If we go on more I’ll have a better answer to that but yeah, it feels good."

Alfie jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Then I’m sure it _is_ great."

"We’ll see." Cas mumbled against his friend’s shoulder. "He hasn't asked me out again yet and this is one thing I don’t have confidence enough to be independent and forward about."

"Yeah." Alfie agreed with a grin. "Better let the Alpha take charge."

"Unbelievable, I say." Balthazar muttered but he was smiling as well and Cas felt great about this.

  


It took Dean two more hours to wake up, judging by his good morning text, and after that it only took him about ten minutes before he had managed to weasel another date out of Cas. Dean sure worked fast and Cas didn’t mind it one bit, not when his heart did those funny little flutters every time his phone dinged with another text from Dean. Didn’t mind it at all.

  
  



	3. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the chapter title doesn’t lie ;)

  
  


"Oh, and did I tell you about his hair?"

Sam snorted out a laugh and Dean was glad they were talking over the phone so his little brother wouldn’t see his dopey smile.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, it’s awesome."

"I’m sure it is."

"Don’t mock me." Yeah, Dean couldn’t even sound fake-stern right now. "He also plays the piano. Like a God."

The week had passed in a haze of lectures, assignments, another fight with Professor Crowley followed by some weed with Benny, and frankly _perfect_ text messaging with Cas. The Omega was the perfect distraction and even though they had only seen each other once during the week, despite living in the same complex, Dean couldn’t be happier.

He had met some of Cas’ friends that time too and the Omega had shyly introduced Dean as "the Dean I’m going on another date with", which had made his friends look at him with very knowing looks. Like a fucking stereotypical Alpha, Dean had preened under the attention and had straightened to show off his broad chest and capable arms. Two of Cas’ friends seemed friendly enough and even though he was sure the lanky Beta had grinned behind Dean’s back at his posturing he seemed to accept Dean. There was also a female Beta there who hadn’t even introduced herself and had been so rude that the other Beta had taken her by her elbow and led her away. Cas had looked very sad about that and Dean had made a mental note to ask if everything was okay.

It hadn’t come up in their daily texting, which Dean tried _really_ fucking hard to keep PG, but Dean thought he could ask on their date tonight. They were going to eat at the Thai restaurant Baan down by Fort Riley Boulevard, not because Dean had ever eaten Thai before but because Cas had suggested it and Dean would try anything once, especially if Cas wanted to.

"Like a God, huh? He sounds pretty amazing, Dean."

Dean grinned to himself where he was lying on his back on his bed. "Yeah. I think…"

"What?" Sam prompted when Dean didn’t immediately continue.

"Just… I mean, he’s smart and talented and…" man, suddenly this thing felt huge and it really shouldn’t because they had only been on one date and he had only talked to Cas for like two weeks, barely. "No one’s ever smelled like him, ‘s all."

Sam was quiet long enough for Dean to regret having said that out loud. It was too soon.

"Are you bringing him for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked then, no trace of teasing in his tone and Dean’s stomach squirmed pleasantly at the mere notion of Cas at his dining table. Of Cas in their house back home in Lawrence, of introducing the Omega to their dad.

"I dunno." Dean didn’t even feel embarrassed that his voice was all breathy all of a sudden, they were both Alphas, both knew what that was like. "Are you bringing Jess?"

Sam balked and spluttered enough for Dean to smirk to himself. It was moments like these that he kind of regretted not getting better grades so he could have gone to Stanford too but then again, K-state had everything he needed, was closer to home, plus he met Cas here.

"I haven’t asked." Sam eventually settled on and Dean was still grinning.

"Well, I’ve been going out with Cas for like a week. You even brought Jess home over the summer, just man up and ask her."

"She might want to celebrate with her family."

"She might want you there." Dean loved that no matter how grown-up and smart Sam was nowadays he was still Dean’s little brother and he was still just as easy to fluster. "Well, you think about that and I’m gonna think about Cas, okay? There’s still time to have a few more dates before that and I should really try and ease him into the Winchester brood."

"I guess." Sam mumbled with amusement in his voice.

"Anyway, I gotta go now, time for the pre-date jerk-off."

"Gross, Dean." Sam whined. "You actually do that? That’s so weird."

Dean laughed and got up to pluck a pair of socks out of his designated drawer. "I sure do, don’t wanna be hopped up on hormones and end up suffocating him, now do I?"

Sam grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like he thought Dean was stupid but Dean didn’t ask. Moments later they had hung up and Dean went to put one sock on the outside of the door, hanging off the door handle, before locking the door.

Usually Dean went with his dates to their homes and he and Garth were pretty respectable about each other so they didn’t usually need to use the old sock-on-the-door code for masturbating or sex but today was special after all. And though he didn’t think Garth would be back for another hour Dean didn’t want to take any chances.

Satisfied that he would be left alone he sauntered back to his bed and shimmied out of his tee and soft sweats as he went. He thought about his boxer-briefs for a short moment but then just shucked them off as well, no need to draw this out.

He got his tube of lube from his nightstand and fell back down on his bed with a smirk on his face. When he would have sex with Cas there wouldn’t be any need for lube. Dean sighed shakily and felt his cock twitch to life and the thought of using Cas’ slick as lube. He hoped there would be a lot.

Fuck yeah, he would lick that straight out of the source, having Cas face down on the bed and keening for something bigger and harder than just Dean’s tongue. Maybe he would even make the Omega come like that, once.

He bit his lip almost coyly and he stroked his cock to full mast. He kept the other sock close by even though it felt skeevy as hell to use it as a receptor for his come but fuck if he wanted to deal with having to walk all the way to the community bath covered in come. It would be enough that he would smell like sex.

The lube was cold, as usual, on his heated cock but he didn’t mind. As soon as he had dribbled enough on himself for him to be able to pretend it was Cas’ slick coating him he tossed the tube to the side and started stroking himself.

Dean liked sex very much and he loved masturbating, loved taking his time and letting his imagination flow. His masturbation habits had been a bit crippled by his living arrangements here at Goodnow but he managed well enough. And times like these he didn’t want to take his time. Just wanted a quick stroke to take the edge off.

Just thinking about kissing Cas in Baby almost made Dean hard any time of the day. The Omega had tasted divine and fuck, the _sounds_ he had made drove Dean insane. He really wanted to hold Cas like that again but he didn’t know how much experience Cas had or if he even wanted that kind of relationship right now and fuck if Dean wasn’t willing to wait for the Omega. That was a first for him and he recognized what that probably meant and he liked it. Actually, thinking about how special it would be when Cas finally allowed him to take him made it even sweeter.

He stroked faster, gripping himself tighter, and closed his eyes to imagine he was lodged inside his Omega. Cas’ aroused scent would envelop him and he would squeeze down so hard on Dean.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled and started fucking up into his hand.

The room filled with squelching sounds and Dean’s breathy moans but the walls here at Goodnow were thick so he didn’t have to worry about that. Quite honestly he couldn’t even think straight enough to worry. Fuck, Dean wasn’t usually like this, was usually much more in control. But just imagining that Cas was sitting on top of him, riding him, was throwing Dean close and closer to the edge at break-neck speed.

He felt his knot starting to swell, the tell-tale tingle that started at the base of his cock spreading in warm circles. He didn’t need to stimulate his knot to come and sometimes he didn’t touch it because then he would have to wait for it to go down, the knot too sensitive after coming for him to put on clothes too fast. He had done that mistake exactly once, learning pretty fast that the knot was sensitive enough for him to come multiple times, even if the stimulation was only his underwear rubbing on him. And when he didn’t massage his knot he only came once, which was also more time-efficient, but honestly he didn’t care right now.

Squeezing his forming knot tightly made him gasp and he imagined Cas forcing all of him inside and then clamping down on him. Cas would want him inside when his knot popped, would want him to fill him, breed him good.

"Yeah, come on." He groaned. "Want you so bad, gonna be so good for you."

His back arched with a particularly sharp stab of pleasure and he moaned open-mouthed, pleading wordlessly for his Omega to come to him. Goddamnit, he would let Cas do exactly what he wanted with Dean. Anything for the blue-eyed wonder of an Omega.

When he came it was with a choked off scream and he barely had enough time to shove his poor sock down over his cock. He shot so hard he could hear it smack against the sock’s inside and when he massaged his knot he came hard again, too fast and with pleasure so bright it was blinding. He moaned wantonly and spread his legs as he felt his knot give and his poor balls contracted for another small spurt that barely had enough force to blurt out of his slit.

"Cas." He whined, completely overtaken for a moment by memories of Cas pink-cheeked and panting in Baby’s backseat.

Fuck yeah, this had been great. He lay in a puddle of his own sweat, a stupid grin on his red face, and thinking how fucking awesome this date was going to be. Dean couldn’t _wait_.

  
  


### 

  
  


Cas had almost cancelled the date, he was so nervous after the fight he had had with Meg that very same day. She didn’t think Dean was the right kind of partner for Cas and while Alfie assured him that that was because she wanted Cas for herself she did raise a lot of valid points that Cas didn’t want to think about right now.

Dean was nothing but gentlemanly and the shy smile on the Alpha’s face when he had admitted that he had never tried Thai food before had been nothing if not adorable.

While Cas hadn’t been to this particular restaurant before he had eaten a lot of Asian food and was able to help Dean pick out something he thought he would like. And despite Meg commenting wryly on Dean’s Alpha posturing Cas saw none of that now. If Dean was the kind of Alpha Meg seemed to think then Cas didn’t think he would have let Cas, as an Omega, direct him in his choice of food.

But the thoughts remained there and Cas hated how it made him resent his friend for putting ideas in his head. On the other hand, he had been concerned for a while that maybe Dean liked Cas as an Omega with a great scent more than he liked Cas as person so maybe Meg hadn’t put the ideas there as much as seeing it Cas’ way and spurring his thinking on?

He shouldn’t think like that either, though, not when he was sitting in Baan, watching Dean trying to figure out chopsticks with an adorably confused frown. The man really looked like an overgrown puppy and Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

Dean looked up and seemed torn between needing to seem capable and being completely at a loss. With a smile Cas put down his own chopsticks and took the offered fork and knife that had been lying beside his plate.

When he started in on his food again, using the Western cutlery Dean flashed him a grin so relieved and so loving that Cas’ knees trembled. Well, that was certainly a sight.

"So you’re awesome with the sticks, you got some Asian relative or something?"

Dean was crude, that was true, but Cas found it endearing in a way he never had with other Alphas.

He shook his head and twisted the noodles around his fork in a way that made Dean stare as if that had never occurred to him either.

"I’ve just eaten a lot of Chinese with my family."

"Is, um…" Dean looked away and his scent got tinted by embarrassment.

It was difficult to pick out Dean’s scent in the thick of the restaurant with all the delicious food scents but Cas thought it was just as well because otherwise he might remember what Dean had smelled like when they had kissed last time in the car. It had been bad enough on the drive to the restaurant and Cas was happy that he had chosen to put on extra thick boxer-briefs for this date even if he thought they made his ass look fat.

"Is what?" he asked kindly and watched with fascination how Dean seemed to steel himself. As if he thought Cas would laugh at his question.

"Is Chinese and Thai food the same, then? With the chopsticks?"

Why Dean thought Cas would laugh at him for asking something like this was beyond Cas. True, to him the difference was huge but if Dean didn’t know he shouldn’t be faulted for it. Did people usually put him down for asking questions? Cas squinted for a moment and then it hit him like a slap to the face.

Dean didn’t want to seem stupid on their date, didn’t want Cas to think he would make a bad… a bad mate. Or, no, that was probably going too far and Cas needed to calm down. Dean just didn’t want to seem stupid. Yes, that.

"Well," he started with a soft smile that seemed to relax Dean. "They do have some similar dishes that can both be eaten with chopsticks but no, the food in and of itself isn’t the same. Besides, why not eat with a knife and fork if it works, right?"

Dean beamed at him, showing off his sharp Alpha canines and Cas felt a pleasant chill run down his back that most _definitely_ made him glad for his baggy underwear. Suddenly all he wanted was to sit beside Dean on the other side of the table. Why was the table even between them? It was too big. He wanted his Alpha to kiss him and touch him and—

And Cas shook himself when he realized what his scent might smell like to Dean’s sensitive Alpha nose. Dean was peering seriously at him and Cas hastened to flash him a smile of his own.

"So how’s the food?"

Dean blinked as if coming out of a trance and then looked down at his plate of Pad Thai.

"It’s kinda weird that they left the tails on the shrimp but I like it." He looked up with another grin. "It’s really tasty."

It was weird, Cas thought, how his chest filled with affection at the sight of Dean enjoying food that Cas had suggested for him. It wasn’t as if he had made it. And sure, he had been basically pining for Dean Winchester, Alpha, for a year but he thought that it was odd how fast he had fallen for Dean Winchester, the person.

Judging by Dean’s texts and how he had interacted with Cas’ friends and Cas, Dean was a prideful Alpha but he was also soft around the edges. He was goofy and intelligent and Cas wanted to know more about him but Dean mostly made Cas talk about himself. Meg’s scathing words be damned, Dean was extremely cute to Cas.

Plus, if Cas was _completely_ honest, he was more than ready to kiss Dean more, to touch him, to pull him down on top of Cas and let him grind against him. Cas was still technically a virgin and he thought that that was something that should be at least a little bit treasured but the more he listened to Dean talking animatedly about his favorite foods he found that he really wanted to share his virginity with Dean.

God, Cas was so lucky the restaurant was packed with other people and that their scents combined with the smells from the kitchen hid his somewhat. He did see Dean’s nose twitch a few times during dinner, though, but the longer he spent in Dean’s company the less he found himself wanting to hide his scent.

  


*****

  


After dinner they walked around a bit but Cas was honestly too distracted by Dean’s scent and his own hormones to enjoy it and Dean seemed to notice something was wrong. Before Cas knew where they were headed he found himself walking towards Dean’s beautiful car and when he looked up at Dean the Alpha flashed him a kind of sad smile.

"Ready to head back?" he mumbled and Cas realized that Dean probably thought Cas didn’t want to be with him anymore.

He struggled with how to correct that but could come up with nothing so he just nodded. Besides, he was starting to feel an urgent need to actually get back to Goodnow. God, he just wanted Dean to touch him and he was embarrassed to feel himself growing slick just thinking about Dean and him in bed together.

Cas wasn’t usually very sexual at all but the more time he spent with Dean, inhaling his intoxicatingly musky scent and seeing his expressive and handsome face, the more he was starting to get conscious of his own body. Hell, just remembering how cute Dean had looked when he had struggled with the chopsticks in contrast to how suave he had been when he had picked up their check was doing things to Cas.

The fact that Dean was the kind of Alpha who was capable of being both soft and strong was baffling to Cas because it seemed too good to be true. How could it be so that the Alpha he had been pining after — yes he was ready to admit that he had been pining — could also be his every wet dream? It was almost too much.

"Uh, Cas?"

Cas looked up and immediately stopped gnawing on his lip ring. "Yes?"

"You, uh, you okay?"

Cas frowned but took stock of the situation, realizing with dawning mortification that he had slid across the car’s bench and was cradling Dean’s hand in his. His scent was thick with pleased Omega and beginnings of arousal and Dean was shifting in his seat, his eyes glued to the road but his jeans definitely tight around his crotch.

Cas tore his eyes away when he realized he had been staring at Dean’s burgeoning erection.

"Just… take me home."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, curiously breathless and Cas felt empowered to think that he was the reason for Dean’s predicament.

When he inhaled deeply he caught the sharp scent of Dean’s arousal under his own, clearly Dean was trying to smother it but Cas could scent it and his mouth watered. He also didn’t move from the Alpha’s side and instead started rubbing his thumb along the back of Dean’s hand.

The Alpha made a small sound at the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a strangled growl and Cas’ inner Omega preened. _He_ was doing this to Dean. Dean was holding back because he didn’t want to pressure Cas but he certainly wanted Cas.

Carefully Cas lifted Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed the back softly. Dean’s hand was warm and big, calloused and strong. He brushed his lips against it and inhaled Dean’s surprised arousal.

"Cas?"

"Hurry."

Dean’s scent was wrapping around him, enveloping him and making Cas dizzy with need and want in a way he had never experienced before. He supposed it was similar to having his heat but it felt vastly different. Mostly so because he had a willing Alpha who he trusted just within reach.

Because that was the thing, wasn’t it? Cas trusted Dean, even after such a short time. Maybe it was in how Dean acted or maybe it was his scent, Cas didn’t know but he did know that he wanted the Alpha, now more than ever.

The Impala skidded to a halt on the parking lot by Goodnow and Cas scrambled to get out of the car and walk around to Dean’s side.

"Look, Cas—" Dean started when he had gotten out as well, his scent was still spiked with arousal but his tone was defeated in a way Cas never wanted to hear so he just stood on his tip-toes and smashed their mouths together.

Unlike the kisses Dean controlled, this one was unrefined but it made Dean groan appreciatively nonetheless. Cas crowded in on him and delighted when he felt Dean’s cock twitch against him. His own dick jumped even as a fresh pulse of slick escaped him and Dean obviously caught the scent of it because he whined high-pitched and buried his face against Cas’ neck.

"Fucking hell, Cas."

"Want you, Alpha."

Dean answered in a growl and then he was dragging Cas behind him, his hand clamped securely around Cas’ and his strides so long that Cas had to jog to keep up.

The Beta at the front desk looked up when they burst through the doors and her disapproving scowl turned to a knowing look and she covered her nose when Dean snarled lowly at her. Cas ducked his head but didn’t feel as ashamed as he thought he should. Actually seeing Dean like that only fueled his arousal and Cas found it difficult to even think right now.

Moments later they were outside the Alpha’s door and Cas thought, at the very back of his head, that it would be better for them to continue this in his room because he had an in-suite bathroom but honestly he could do nothing but whine and wrap his arms around Dean’s neck when the Alpha rounded on him and kissed him deeply.

"Say it again, Cas." Dean murmured against Cas’ kiss-swollen lips, tongue poking out to prod at the lip ring. "Tell me you want this."

"I do." Cas gasped and nuzzled in closer. "Please, Dean."

Dean lapped at his throat for a moment and then spun around to shove open the door. A Beta that Cas assumed was Garth, the roommate Dean had mentioned before, jumped on his seat by a narrow desk and he stared at Dean with big eyes. Cas pressed himself against Dean’s side and cast his eyes down, feeling a bit embarrassed now after all. But his body was aching for Dean and he was more than comfortable with just taking Dean’s hand and letting the Alpha handle this.

"Get out, Garth." Dean growled in what was clearly his Alpha voice. Cas whimpered under his breath and Dean squeezed his hand.

"Dean, what…?"

Dean advanced one step, his whole body screaming _Alpha_ but it was still clear that he was trying not to be too intimidating, trying not to be rude to his friend.

"Sleep in Benny’s room, go now."

"Benny’s?"

"I don’t care Garth." Dean interrupted loudly. "Get. Out."

The Beta jumped again and scrambled to get what he needed and then he was heading past them. Cas felt extremely bad, though his inner Omega was howling in satisfaction. He caught Garth’s eyes as the Beta walked past and he tried to convey how he felt.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Garth looked at him with a strange mix of softness and curiosity and none of the irritation Cas had been expecting.

He didn’t say anything, though, and the moment he was out the door Dean slammed it shut and locked it before crowding Cas up against it. Their bodies aligned perfectly, their crotches slotting together so that Dean could grind his still very obvious erection against Cas’ slightly flagged one.

"Alone now, Omega." Dean murmured sweetly, his demeanor much softer now and Cas relished it, relished how he was the one to see this side of Dean and he coveted it hungrily.

He shuddered out a breath and put his hands in Dean’s hair, dragging his bunt fingernails down the Alpha’s scalp. Dean smiled and pushed into the touch.

"I…" Cas bit his lip and Dean swopped down to kiss him quickly. "I’m not very experienced."

God, he felt awkward admitting that but Dean just smiled again, soft and adoring.

"My Omega." He breathed against Cas’ mouth and Cas could do nothing but nod because yes, if Dean wanted him then he would definitely be Dean’s in the sense that no one else had touched him like that before. "C’mere."

His hands wandered low, gripping tight under Cas’ rump and though Cas was slow to catch on he eventually jumped up when Dean pulled on him. The pleased grunt the Alpha let out when Cas wrapped his legs around his waist was definitely enough to invigorate Cas’ erection.

He sighed contently and kissed Dean as deeply as he could, squirming in the Alpha’s secure grip to get as much friction as he could on his dick.

"Gonna do so good by you." Dean murmured, nipping on Cas’ lower lip. "Fuck you’re so hot."

Whether he meant hot as in sexy or actually hot — considering his hands were holding Cas’ by now slick butt — Cas didn’t know but he didn’t care. He just whined at the spiked scent of Alpha arousal and relished in the answering growl Dean gave him.

Cas wasn’t very big and he sure was smaller than Dean but even so Cas had expected it to be at least a little difficult for Dean to carry Cas like this but the Alpha proved him wrong. Oh, he loved being in Dean’s arms but he had been prepared to get down and walk on his own. Dean, on the other hand, just steered them to one of the beds and as soon as he sat down he turned and stretched out on his back with Cas on top of him.

Cas didn’t have to ask to know that this was Dean’s bed and not his roommate’s. The smell of sleepy Alpha that lingered on the sheets mixed well with Dean’s fresher scent and Cas actually moaned when the scents hit his nose. He squirmed to get comfortable on top of the Alpha, afraid that he was squishing him and Dean hummed in appreciation, his hands roaming down Cas’ back.

"Dean." Cas gasped when Dean grabbed his ass, fingers dipping in to press his clothes between his slick cheeks. "Dean, I’m… a little overwhelmed."

"It’s okay." Dean shushed gently. "We don’t have to do anything more than this."

Cas felt bolstered by that, that Dean was letting him choose. But still, he was slick, his body was hot and his dick hard where it pressed against Dean’s toned stomach. And, monumentally important, he could feel Dean’s big cock pressing up against him, straining almost as if it would burst through the Alpha’s jeans just to get to Cas.

"I want to do more." He whispered and felt humbled by the shiver that went through Dean.

"Wanna get naked?" Dean’s voice was all breathless, all want and need and his scent was so strong Cas couldn’t help the little blob of precome that escaped him.

"Please."

Dean hummed and his hands were gentle as he peeled off Cas’ sweaty clothes one by one, tenderly revealing the trembling Omega’s skin. He stroked down Cas’ back and got him to rise to his knees as he undid Cas’ pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

Cas blushed something fierce when the scent of his slick wafted up but one look on Dean’s handsome face told him he didn’t have to feel self-conscious. The Alpha had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, sampling the air with a dopey smile on his full lips.

"Smell so good for me, Omega." Dean croaked and cupped Cas’ ass cheeks gently. "All for me, right?"

"Yes." Cas whispered shyly and sat back so that he could pull off his clothes completely.

Dean followed him and started ripping off his clothes much faster than what he had done with Cas’. At first Cas wanted to stop him, to replace the Alpha’s hands with his own and take his own time to worship Dean’s body like Dean had worshipped his. But then Dean was naked from the waist up and Cas’ mouth felt too dry.

Dean’s muscles rippled under sun-kissed skin and Cas had never been body shy but looking at Dean he couldn’t believe that the Alpha would want anything to do with his scrawny ass. He should be with one of the beautiful cheerleaders Cas had observed at his old high school. Someone who would give Dean beautiful pups and who could match his shining brightness.

"Hey." Dean’s low timber broke his train of thoughts and Cas’ eyes snapped up to meet the concerned Alpha’s. Only now did he realize that his scent must have soured to match his thoughts and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had been this bad at controlling his scent.

"I’m sorry." He mumbled and tried to look away but despite how insecure he suddenly felt he found himself unable to avert his eyes from Dean’s chiseled torso. God, Cas wanted to touch that.

"Don’t be sorry." Dean said kindly and moved in to stroke Cas’ cheek lovingly. "Tell me what’s wrong. Am I coming on too strong?"

A bit, maybe, but that was Cas’ fault as well. They were both getting high on each other’s pheromones and Cas wasn’t regretting that in this moment, in fact it felt kind of liberating.

"I just…" he shrugged and tried not to stare down at Dean’s crotch where he had undone the fly of his jeans but still had them on. He felt very conscious of the fact that he was completely naked, still slick, and still mostly hard. "I guess I just don’t know why you would even bother with me?"

The sound Dean made was nothing short of a coo and Cas looked up in surprise as the Alpha swooped in to kiss him.

"Precious Omega, my Cas." Dean murmured between kisses and Cas melted against him. "I can’t explain it, not well enough. I just need you, okay? You’re not just anyone, you’re mine."

Yes, that was an exceptionally bad explanation, just liked Dean had warned, but Cas still felt better. _You’re not just anyone_ felt especially good to hear. Cas sighed into the kiss and when he pawed shyly at Dean’s jeans those got ripped off so fast Cas barely saw it happening.

"Come here, Cas." Dean mumbled and stretched out on the bed again, pulling on Cas’ hips until he had maneuvered him to sit across Dean’s broad chest.

It was broad enough that Cas’ knees barely reached the bed and he perched precariously on top of Dean, his hands braced on the Alpha’s shoulders and very aware of how his slick got on Dean’s chest and stomach.

"Dean, this…"

Dean grinned triumphantly at him and despite feeling embarrassed Cas couldn’t deny liking the sight of Dean’s happy face so close to his hard dick.

"Yeah, you look good like this."

Cas ducked his head when Dean massaged his sides, hands sliding down to his hips.

"I don’t."

"You do. But you know what would make this even better?" Dean grinned again when Cas only shook his head. "Scoot forward, sweetheart."

"I can’t, I’ll be sitting on your throat."

Dean chuckled, jostling Cas. "You’re so cute I think I’m having a meltdown. Just trust me, okay?"

Cas did, God help him he trusted Dean so much and in this moment it turned out to be the best choice of his life.

Because what happened was that Dean gripped his ass tightly, two fingers circling his slick and open hole before plunging in at the same time as Dean swallowed Cas’ dick as much as he could in this position.

Cas’ hips jerked and he fell forward only to catch himself against the headboard as Dean started sucking his dick and fucking his hole at the same time. Dean moaned deeply, sounding so very satisfied that Cas could do nothing but shake in pure, white-hot need.

"D-Dean." He stuttered and God, he tried really hard not to fuck the Alpha’s face but his body wasn’t obeying him. "Oh Dean, you… I—" he gasped sharply when Dean pulled back enough to pop off Cas’ dick.

A string of saliva connected the head of Cas’ dick to Dean’s lower lip and Cas felt himself clench around Dean’s clever fingers at the sight.

"You taste so good." Dean rumbled in his deep voice. "Wanna make you feel good." He bent forward to lap at the head and Cas whined when precome blurted out of him onto Dean’s tongue.

"I thought…" he didn’t know what he had been thinking. Maybe that Dean would want him to do this to the Alpha and maybe Dean did — maybe Cas wanted that as well — but not that the Alpha would be so willing to put himself in such a position. Alphas were so prideful that this act seemed even more sensual than normal. "You like this?"

Dean blinked in confusion for a second before a sly smile spread on his flushed face. "I like this more than what’s appropriate, Omega." He said in a tone so suggestive and so seductive that Cas almost thought he would come from that alone.

"I like it too." Cas whispered and his stomach squirmed at the pleased expression on Dean’s face.

This time when he sucked down Cas’ dick he plunged his fingers in so deeply that he easily reached Cas’ prostate and it made Cas squirm against him, rocking between Dean’s mouth and his fingers. It really felt like he could come like this and he panted loudly, tasting their combined scents with feverish need.

"Dean." He gasped, his fingers curled around the headboard so tightly his knuckles were white. "Dean, I think I…"

"Yes." Dean hissed. "Want you to come, sweetheart."

"Want you inside when I do." He immediately felt ashamed of how whiny his tone was but by Dean’s scent the Alpha was only happy. "I haven’t gone that far before but I want it with you. I’m on, um, pills."

"Fuck yeah, Cas."

He gripped Cas tightly, winding his strong arms around the Omega’s waist and sat up in the same motion. Cas scrabbled to get his hands on Dean’s neck to hold on but didn’t need to, not with how securely Dean held him.

The motion did make him slide down, though, and he moaned wantonly when he felt Dean’s thick cock slot between his ass cheeks. Dean was _so hard_ , warm and pulsing, and Cas thought he could already feel Dean’s knot forming. God he wanted that.

"Anything you want." Dean growled, almost as if he had read Cas’ mind, and Cas rose on his knees to position himself over Dean’s cock.

"Like this?"

Dean nodded and put his hands on Cas’ hips to steer him right. They both groaned when Dean’s cockhead bumped against Cas’ swollen rim and when Dean finally pushed inside Cas arched his back with a low key wail.

Dean kissed his throat, sharp Alpha teeth scraping his skin as his hands wandered up and down Cas’ back, soothing even as he pressed inside inch by inch. The stretch was burning Cas from inside but he relished it, relished thinking about his Alpha inside him, where he belonged. His own dick jumped between them, hopelessly trapped between their stomachs.

"Fucking hell, Omega." Dean groaned, the tendons in his neck taut as he gritted his teeth. "You’re so tight, it feels so much better than anything I’ve felt before."

Cas whined high-pitched at the praise, unable to believe it but wanting desperately for it to be true because Dean was definitely better than what Cas could have ever imagined. When he was fully seated on Dean’s cock, split open in the most delicious of ways, he barely stayed still for a moment. Desperate for friction and to feel his Alpha he started rocking almost immediately.

Dean gasped vulnerably for the first time and Cas filed that sound away for later, intent on loving it forever.

"Lemme adjust."

"Dean."

Dean shushed his whining by kissing him, one hand coming up to comb through Cas’ sweaty hair, tugging at the tufts and smiling at the sounds Cas made when he did that.

"I know, beautiful, but you feel too good. I don’t wanna come before you."

The realization that Dean could be _that_ close was almost too much for Cas. He ducked his head, coming in to both hide against Dean’s neck and to nip him there. Just little gnawing bites that would barely leave a mark but that definitely got the Alpha’s attention. Cas wanted to bite him so badly in that moment that he didn’t even know what to do with himself.

Dean growled so deeply that his whole chest vibrated and tipped them over so that Cas found himself on his back with his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as the Alpha really started thrusting into him. He sighed contently and wound his arms around Dean’s neck and back to keep him close. He suspected that that kept the thrusts from becoming as powerful as he might have wanted but he needed to keep the Alpha close.

Dean certainly didn’t complain. He just groaned and panted and drove into Cas with determination. Their scents were heavy in the small room and later Cas would feel bad about that but right now his lizard brain was taking over and his inner Omega was positively squirming to know that he had made his Alpha _this_ aroused.

His dick was rubbed between them with every thrust and Cas knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. Dean seemed to be in a similar state as Cas felt his knot starting to catch on his rim. God, he had fantasized a lot about an Alpha’s knot during his heats and he had a fake knot that was inflatable but it had felt nothing like this.

"I want your knot." He moaned out, every word punched out of him with Dean’s short but hard thrusts.

"I shouldn’t." Dean grunted back. "It’s your first time. Don’t wanna hurt you."

Cas felt like he would spontaneously combust if Dean didn’t do it.

"Knot me, Alpha."

Dean shuddered and pressed harder, his hands winding around Cas’ shoulders to hold him in place.

"I’ll come." Dean said huskily against Cas’ neck. "The moment I knot you, I’ll come."

 _And it’ll be over_ , was Dean’s underlying meaning and Cas could understand that. He was feeling so good he never wanted it to be over either but he wanted Dean’s knot even more. Wanted his Alpha to feel the pleasure as they tied to together.

"I want you to." He pressed out in a breathless voice.

Dean rubbed his face against Cas’ neck and reached to wriggle a hand under Cas at the small of his back. He arched his back to give the Alpha better access and Dean pressed up, lifting Cas lightly off the bed and elevating his ass.

Cas’ breath hiccupped when he realized that this was it and in the next second he felt himself stretch impossibly wide as Dean angled in his knot. The Alpha let out a noise so pleased that Cas could do nothing but clamp down on him. One thrust and Dean was coming hard, his cock jumping and rubbing on Cas’ prostate and Cas saw stars at the feeling of his Alpha coming inside him.

He let out a strangled cry and came hard between them, his hands clenched tightly in Dean’s short hair and his eyes wide open as he rode the pleasurable wave. Dean growled approvingly and thrusted his hips again, his cock pumping out a fresh batch of come before Cas had even come down from his own orgasm.

"Oh Dean." He moaned lowly.

"Fuck yeah, been wanting to come since you sat on me." Dean mouthed against Cas’ neck and Cas couldn’t think straight.

"R-really?"

"Not kidding." Dean snuffled closer, pulling Cas against him even tighter. "You okay, Cas?"

How could he not be okay with Dean tied to him like this? With Dean rubbing his face against Cas neck, scent marking him and scenting him back.

"I-I…" he breathed out as evenly as he could and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Dean groaned as he released yet again as Cas relaxed around him. "You’re wonderful, Alpha."

For how good the sex had been, and it had been great, the best part was no doubt when Dean started purring as he nuzzled closer, winding his big and strong body all around Cas.

  
  



	4. The Decision

  
  


In the days that followed their first time it was like Dean and Cas were attached at the hips. Or, no, that wasn’t really true. It was rather as if Dean was attached to Cas, tethered to him by an invisible but unbreakable chain, nosing after him and glaring at anyone he didn’t like too close to his Omega.

Cas seemed extremely amused by the whole thing, a permanent little quirk of his lips driving Dean insane with the need to feel that goddamn lip ring against his cock. They hadn’t done anything else besides kissing — and a little groping because Dean was only a man — since that night, though. Mostly because Dean wanted very badly to show Cas that he was a decent Alpha who didn’t only think about sex but fuck if it wasn’t hard.

Cas seemed to appreciate it, though, just like he seemed to appreciate most things Dean did for him. After they had had sex Cas hadn’t stayed the night but he had stayed well after Dean’s knot had deflated enough for them to part. They had cuddled — fucking _cuddled_ — and Dean had tried to clean Cas off as best he could. He had eventually walked Cas to his room but he had been made to go back once they reached the door. He had wanted to come in with Cas and wash him off, tend to him and his body like a capable Alpha but Cas had said it wouldn’t be necessary.

Dean had fretted about that but the next day Cas had shown up and asked shyly if Dean wanted to have breakfast with him so Dean figured the Omega was fine with what had happened between them. Dean had been a bit concerned because losing one’s virginity could be a big deal — not everyone lost it at fourteen to a girl two years your senior — and though Dean had been surprised because Cas was both beautiful and definitely old enough, he was certain that he had been given the privilege of popping Cas’ cherry.

Which, to be honest, made Dean’s inner Alpha howl in satisfaction. This meant that Dean had gone where Cas had allowed no one else and the Omega had begged him for it. So yeah, Dean was pretty fucking stoked about being Cas’ first and he was determined to be the Omega’s last.

In the following week Dean made nice with Cas’ friends and he liked Balthazar and Alfie well enough. Balthazar was flirty, even with Cas, but Dean detected no actual interest in the Beta’s scent so that was fine, it was actually kind of funny to watch. Besides, he was like that with Dean as well, even though Dean was an Alpha, so Dean just figured that was how Balthazar was.

Alfie was Cas’ roommate and another Omega and Dean liked him as well. He was kind and seemed smart. Once, when Dean growled at another random Alpha for checking Cas out the Omega and his friend both gave Dean kind of swooning looks, which made Balthazar laugh and boosted Dean’s confidence.

The rude Beta Dean had met once before was introduced as Meg and she was still just as rude. She called him chauvinistic because he opened the doors for Cas but Cas seemed to like it — sure, during their first date he had announced that he could do it on his own but he seemed to have warmed up to it. Dean made a point only to open doors for Cas to show Meg that he wasn’t interested in Alpha posturing but rather that he was a gentleman to the person he was dating.

That, predictably, earned him a scolding from her about being an asshole in general and Balthazar had to lead her away just like he had that first time. Dean noticed that Cas’ friends deflected a lot of things like that so Cas wouldn’t have to see it. His Omega was observant, though, and picked up on a few of them. It seemed to sadden him and Dean didn’t like that. He had vowed to talk to Cas about Meg but still hadn’t done it, afraid it would be something serious that would make his Omega even sadder to think about.

Dean’s friends, in contrast, all took to Cas like children to kittens. Charlie bonded with Cas over the game _Risk_ , which Cas was apparently fluent in but hadn’t had a chance to play much since he started living at K-state.

Benny, as another Alpha, deferred to Dean’s preferred way of interacting with Dean’s partner. It was common respect amongst Alphas since they all tended to be rather territorial, even if they had been raised well. But he and Benny had been friends for years now and knew well how to dance around each other. Dean did the same when interacting with Benny’s Beta Andrea.

When they were alone Benny praised Cas to Dean, though, and Dean preened with every kind word about his Omega.

Garth was as good-natured as always and even though Cas mumbled himself through an apology about the night they met Garth just waved it off and started asking Cas about his studies instead. Cas seemed to relax then and it only then occurred to Dean that maybe the Omega had been feeling really bad about kicking Garth out of the room and Dean hadn’t picked up on how Cas felt until now.

That realization made him feel bad and he spent that day trailing after Cas like a love-sick puppy and not feeling in the least embarrassed about it. Cas seemed to find it a mix of confusing and amusing but Dean was determined not to leave him unless Cas said so. He could see Alfie smiling behind his back but no one commented on it and when Dean kissed Cas on the cheek the Omega went beet red but his scent spiked into pleased Omega.

"I suppose they find it cute, the Omegas." Garth commented that evening when Dean mentioned Cas and Alfie’s behavior. "Having a big Alpha totter after them like that."

Dean snorted because he didn’t _totter_.

"I just felt bad because he had been feeling bad and I hadn’t seen it. Plus I did kind of kick you to the curb."

Garth laughed in that care-free way of his. "It’s okay, Dean. Thing is, you’ve never really kicked me out like that before. Sure, I’ve come home to find socks on the door and I’ve had to wait for some time but remember that brunette you brought back just before summer break?"

Dean didn’t remember her name. "Yeah." He sat up straighter on his swivel chair when he realized what Garth was getting at. "Yeah, we went to her room instead when I saw you in here."

Garth nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "Cas is special, isn’t he?"

Dean felt all gooey just thinking about the Omega. "Yeah."

"Yeah. So it’s okay Dean. Maybe next time text me first and I’ll get out of here? Cas seemed a bit embarrassed but I’m a guy too, I know the needs of youth."

Only Garth could pull off sounding like a grandpa at age 24.

"Sure." Dean grinned. "Next time I need to ravish Cas I’ll tell you beforehand."

Might as well put Garth’s number on speed dial, then.

  
  


### 

  
  


For their third date Dean took Cas to a piano bar in Topeka because _"I know you like to play, sweetheart"_. Cas thought it was extremely cute of Dean to have thought of it and he spent the whole hour’s drive over to Topeka talking about how he sometimes wished he had done something about his piano playing.

Dean mostly spent the drive smiling and squeezing one of Cas’ hands but Cas thought he was listening at least. Dean told him how he had only been to the bar, Uncle Bo’s Blues Bar, once and that it was around the time high school ended so he hoped they still had the same great atmosphere he remembered. Dean had even looked it up and it seemed like they offered a kind of open mic night once a month.

Unfortunately that wouldn’t be this Friday and Dean seemed a bit upset about that but Cas thought it was fine. He felt really inspired to get up on that stage and just play something but he wanted to check the place out first, no matter how much Dean assured him he was good at playing.

By the time Dean cruised through Old Town in Topeka the car was filled with the scent of excited Alpha and Cas couldn’t help smiling too, wondering what Dean smelled on him. He had been a bit nervous after the night when Dean had taken his virginity but Dean made everything seem easy.

He was a little upset with himself, though, because he had let his instincts and inner Omega take over in a way he had thought he stood above, or wouldn’t want to. It had felt good to just let go and indulge, though, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to always be like that. It was difficult to think around Dean and while he was with Dean that felt wonderful but away from him Cas started feeling like the typical fawning, stupid Omega. It didn’t help that Meg had overheard him telling Alfie this and that she had agreed with him, telling him she barely recognized him.

Alfie was quite upset with her for that and both he and Balthazar assured Cas that they didn’t think his behavior was faulty or out of character.

"Love makes fools of us all." Balthazar had said somberly and Cas was always comforted by Shakespeare so that had felt good, no matter Meg’s sour face.

He really should talk to her about what his friends had said and about her behavior, though. No matter what she thought about Dean she shouldn’t be rude to him, Cas thought and he was very upset with her for that. And _not_ because Dean was "his" Alpha but because she should know how to behave. Plus Cas felt a bit protective over Dean but that was probably his lizard brain again.

"Aren’t you almost home now?" he asked as they parked not far from a building with a sign announcing it as Uncle Bo’s Blues Bar.

"Yeah, almost." Dean grinned and switched off the ignition. "Lawrence isn’t far from here, I used to take the bus here with my high school friends on the nights when we were feeling too big for our hometown. As if Topeka is so much cooler."

"The grass is always greener, I suppose." Cas smiled and Dean chuckled before getting out of the car, as usual sprinting to get to Cas’ side to open for him.

By now Cas sat waiting in the car to indulge the Alpha. He felt a bit stupid for it but liked the beaming smile Dean would give him just for doing something as easy as open a door, as if the Alpha was happy Cas was letting him. Yes, no matter what Meg nagged about Dean didn’t seem to be the kind of Alpha who took, but rather one who accepted and gave.

This, Cas thought, was evidenced by how Dean had acted both after sex and the days that followed. A small part of Cas had been afraid that once the Alpha had gotten what he had wanted the sweet talk would stop, Dean’s fond smiles and lingering gazes would diminish and he would move on to other prey. Some Alphas were like that, the chase being the exciting thing, and Dean did have a reputation for being voracious in his sexual escapades.

But Cas had honestly never felt so _doted_ upon and sure, that fitted with the old ways of thinking where an Alpha needed to take care of their "fragile" Omega mate but really all it did was make Cas feel happy. Dean seemed to like being at Cas’ beck and call and Cas had found himself needing to downplay just how much he liked it too. A part of him had actually wanted to see if Dean would bring him candy in the middle of the night just because Cas asked for it.

Alfie and Balthazar laughed when he had sheepishly admitted to that thought and Balthazar told him that he was sure Dean would. The few times Balthazar had actually dated seriously he had felt a bit like what Dean seemed to feel, he told them. He wanted to tend to his girlfriend’s needs and yes, since he was a Beta and Dean an Alpha maybe Dean’s urges were a bit stronger but Balthazar could definitely understand it. Alfie assured Cas that there was nothing wrong with it and Cas had gone to bed that night red in the face just thinking about all the things he could ask of Dean and that the Alpha might grant him.

For one, he had been the one to choose the pace when they had sex. To ask that Dean penetrate him that night, to choose that they did it face to face instead of him presenting to Dean. It was him that had demanded that Dean knot him.

And Dean had given him everything.

And now here they were, outside a bar that Dean had chosen specifically because he was hoping they would have a piano for Cas to play on. Yes, together with Dean and away from Meg’s scalding eyes it was easy to admit that he was in love with Dean, and had been so for a long time.

  


Inside the bar was dark and musty and Cas liked it. It did smell a bit of stale beer and smoke but not in an overly bad way. It actually felt kind of homey and even though Dean was disappointed to see that the grand piano he remembered wasn’t there Cas could still see a keyboard that would most definitely suffice for anything he would want to play.

On stage a band was already playing and Cas smiled as the old-timers really got into the soft tone of the blues song they were playing. Dean grabbed his hand and led him to an available table where they could drink and still have a good view of the stage.

"What do you want?" Dean asked with a smile. He had warned Cas that this would be more of a drinking date than an eating date so Cas thought his options through thoroughly. He enjoyed beer but was still pretty full from dinner. And he wanted something he could savor.

"Whisky, neat."

Dean definitely did a double take and Cas smiled to himself when he smelled the Alpha’s happy surprise.

"Got a favorite brand?"

Cas’ smile grew with the grin Dean was giving him. "Anything Laphroaig but if they don’t have that I can take whatever."

"A man of my taste, sweetheart." Dean winked and walked off into the brighter parts around the bar at the back while Cas tried to calm his beating heart.

By the time Dean came back Cas had already had to decline two offers to join bigger parties that apparently thought he was lonely. Dean was glaring after the last Beta who had asked and Cas raised his eyebrow at him.

"Guess he couldn’t smell…" Dean trailed off, looking mightily embarrassed all of a sudden but Cas could guess the rest.

_Couldn’t smell that you’re taken._

It was true that Dean’s scent had rubbed off on Cas a bit, and vice versa, but it was nowhere like when a couple had decided to become a proper couple. Or mated. Cas couldn’t even think about being mated to Dean right now. On the one hand his stomach got all squirmy in a good way and on the other he couldn’t help but think about his whole life ahead of him and how that would change if he tied himself to Dean.

Well, he supposed he would still graduate and he could still work as a professor or teacher somewhere, like he had wanted to. But Dean would be there, for always, and that was scary but what was even scarier was how Cas kind of wanted it, even after such a short time with Dean.

No, first they would establish themselves as boyfriends, then maybe move in together, see if their scents did match. Then talk about mating and pups and…

Cas downed an unhealthy amount of the whisky Dean had brought him and coughed at the smoky taste.

"Hey now." Dean grinned. "We’re sipping, right?"

"Right." Cas croaked. They were going to enjoy the night after all, not get stinking drunk. "You know, I’ve always wanted to play in a place like this."

"I know." Dean smiled and oh right, Cas knew that Dean knew that. What was wrong with him? "You’d look awesome up there, Cas. I mean, I wish they’d kept that big piano but I guess you could work miracles on that keyboard too?"

Cas smiled too, a bit more indulgently. "Maybe."

"I asked the bartender and it’s a whole month until the next time you can play, we just missed it. I’m sorry."

And oh boy did he look contrite. Cas quirked his lips and put his hand on Dean’s to mollify his disappointed scent.

"Then we’ll come here next month."

Dean’s scent changed so fast Cas got a bit dizzy. Pleased Alpha permeated the air and Dean beamed at him over his whisky tumbler. It wasn’t until Cas had reeled in his scattered mind that he realized how what he had said would sound. He had basically implied that he and Dean would still be going out a month from now and yes, the more he thought about it, the better that notion felt.

 _First boyfriends, then moving in_ , he reminded himself as he rested back in his seat, pretending to be very interested in the group of old men up on the stage so he wouldn’t have to look at Dean’s sunshine of a face.

  


Throughout the rest of the evening Dean coaxed Cas into talking about his favorite places to be, his interested, his disinterests. By the end of it Cas almost felt as if he had filled out a form for a dating site and Dean was just sitting there with a dopey smile on his full lips, staring dreamily at Cas.

Damnit, Cas had wanted to take this opportunity to get to know more about Dean but he had somehow been tricked into talking about himself again. Now he just felt self-absorbed.

"Are you okay?" he asked over the increased sound of the music. The old men got rowdier the more drinks the audience bought them. He’d had to lean closer to talk and now he was basically sitting in Dean’s lap, the Alpha’s eyes hooded and his face definitely flushed.

"‘M fine." Dean said in a drawl, making Cas glance down at their table but no, Dean was most likely not drunk. They had been here at Uncle Bo’s for a good three hours and all they’d had were one whisky each, followed by a beer for Dean and a Sprite for Cas. "You just smell very good."

"Oh." Cas’ eyes widened and he raked his eyes down Dean’s body, hindered in sight by the table but getting the picture anyway. " _Oh._ "

"‘M sorry." Dean laughed and leaned back a little. "I just like you."

Now Cas’ face was flushed too as he blushed harder than he had ever thought himself capable of. They hadn’t really had any kind of sex since Cas had lost his virginity, not for a lack of make-out sessions. But Cas felt a bit overwhelmed and Dean seemed content with letting Cas choose. Plus they had both been pretty occupied with school work so Cas had thought that was fine.

Now, though, with his Alpha this close and breathing heavily through his mouth, his eyes glittering in the dim light, Cas felt an almost unnatural pull inside his chest.

"Do you… um, do you want to get out of here?"

Dean blinked as if he had been released from a trance and Cas wondered just how long the Alpha had been sitting here in a haze. Had Cas been having a monologue with himself and for how long? He felt embarrassed that he couldn’t recall if Dean had been responding to what he had been talking about beyond asking questions to keep Cas talking. And, honestly, if he wasn’t even listening then why had he asked in the first place? Maybe he liked hearing Cas talk? Cas blushed harder at the thought of the Alpha getting aroused just because of his voice.

"Sure." Dean answered in a rasp. "Are you finished here, though?"

Dean always let Cas choose, that should be a good sign, Cas thought.

"Yes, take me to your car."

Dean was up and out of his seat so fast he attracted the attention of the people at the table beside theirs. But he just fired off one of his trademark charming and disarming grins and the people grinned back before ignoring him.

He took Cas’ hand in his and Cas watched with greedy eyes how Dean adjusted his cock in his jeans as they made their way through the bar.

Well in the car Dean gave Cas a shaky smile and Cas couldn’t help but slide closer. Dean’s eyes were very green.

"Were to, Omega?"

Cas shuddered at Dean’s low voice, so rough but still capable of making Cas feel soft in the knees.

"Home?"

Dean’s eyes raked down Cas’ body. "Yeah, okay."

The car rumbled to life under them and Cas had to suppress a moan. What the hell was even wrong with him? He was definitely reacting much stronger and faster than normal. Well, when he thought about it he usually didn’t experience that much arousal so maybe this was the norm for him?

Old Town flew past outside the window and Cas tried to focus on that, tried to focus on when the city gave way for open landscape and Dean accelerated above the speed limit. The world outside blurred together and Cas relaxed back against the seat. This was nice, the whole evening had been pretty nice. Sure, Dean had seemed in a daze and had maybe not listened very well but then again, Cas felt pretty affected by Dean’s presence right now as well so Cas guessed he couldn’t blame the Alpha.

It wasn’t until about twenty minutes later that Cas realized he was squeezing Dean’s fingers rhythmically and that he was wet. A glance confirmed that Dean was hard again, just like last time they had rushed home at the end of a date.

"Dean." He mumbled and had meant to say something more but nothing came out.

"Shit, Cas you smell like you’re in heat." Dean suddenly groaned and Cas watched with fascination how Dean’s cock jumped in the leg of his jeans. That ought to feel awfully restricting, Cas thought foggily.

"I’m not." He stated with a much clearer voice than he would have thought. "But I guess…" he scented himself and understood what Dean meant. His scent was definitely much sweeter than his normal lemony scent. "Yes, I smell it too but I’m not in heat."

"Well that’s good." Dean pressed out. Cas watched curiously as a pearl of sweat travelled down the Alpha’s flushed forehead.

"I want you." God, Cas felt emboldened by the heavy scent of Dean’s arousal.

The Alpha was clearly nearing breaking point and yet he was doing his best of keeping off Cas, of being respectful. The power play felt exhilarating.

"Fuck, we shouldn’t have gotten in the car." Dean breathed and the logical part of Cas’ brain agreed. They had both been affected by each other’s company and scent in the bar and they should have taken a walk instead of getting in such a confined space as a car. But here they were and Cas sure as hell wasn’t regretting it.

"Don’t you want me, Alpha?" he whined just to be a little shit and Dean squeezed his eyes together for a second.

"Just another thirty minutes, sweetheart. I’ll lick you so good."

Thirty minutes? That didn’t sit well with Cas at all, for some reason. He was very prepared to blame all of this on hormones and pheromones and biology in general but he knew he should power through, knew that he was better than this. It still didn’t stop him from rolling closer to Dean, unbuckling his seatbelt and putting one hand on Dean’s taut thigh.

"Stop the car, Dean."

Dean’s knuckles were white as he wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. "I guess we’re a bit closer to Topeka, we could get a motel for the night."

"Stop. The car." Cas bent in and put his lips against Dean’s ear. "Alpha."

The tires made a screeching sound as Dean all but slammed the breaks. The car’s tail end swiveled almost dangerous and Cas laughed with unexpected glee as Dean turned onto a dirt road and drove right out into nothingness. Cas’ rational part was screaming in fear and was just glad that they hadn’t had a car behind them. Cas’ inner Omega was screaming in delight and so ready to just cream his slick underwear.

This time when Dean had parked the car they both went over the bench’s back and they landed in an uncoordinated heap on the backseat.

"Fucking hell, Cas." Dean groaned as he grabbed Cas’ hips to fit himself against him.

Cas opened his legs and allowed Dean to slot their crotches together and he threw his head back at the wonderful friction.

"It’s not usually like this." He gasped. "I don’t understand, I just want you."

"Pseudo-heat." Dean growled and nibbled at Cas’ neck. "Or rut? I dunno, I’m at the brink too."

Yes, that sounded more reasonable than anything Cas could come up with. He was on suppressants so he couldn’t go into heat but Dean was after all the Alpha he had been interested in — in love with — for over a year. It would only stand to reason that dating Dean could provoke a heat in him but since the suppressants were holding him back it would only be a fake heat.

It felt kind of the same but not as intense — which made Cas shudder to think about what a full heat would feel like if Dean would tend to his needs during it — and his scent didn’t change to put out the mating call like it did during a heat. Except it changed a bit for Dean’s sake. Had molded itself to what the Alpha would be attracted to.

"Oh God, Dean, I want you inside."

Cas _knew_ that he would be embarrassed about this later and he should probably talk to someone about this because it was kind of ridiculous but in this moment he just wanted Dean. Sure, they had spent some time together in the past week but the setting had been completely different, not intimate as their dates were, and that was probably what made him react like this. Was probably what had happened when he had lost his virginity too. If he could just get his Alpha, for just a moment, he knew he would feel better and the sex-induced fog would lift.

If only Dean was naked.

Dean growled at the back of his throat when Cas tore at his clothes. He clamped down on the spot on Cas’ neck where a mating bite might go and it calmed down Cas on some instinctual level. Dean kept his teeth against Cas’ skin as best he could while he opened their shirts and pants.

Cas gasped and grabbed Dean’s shoulders when their naked chests pressed together. Dean started licking his no doubt ruddy neck at the same time as he pressed his thumbs against Cas’ perky nipples and Cas couldn’t stop rutting up against Dean.

"Do you really wanna do it in the car?" Dean panted. He rose to his hands to loom over Cas, his eyes serious despite how lust-blown his pupils were. "I don’t want you to be uncomfortable."

Good boys didn’t have sex in such a public place as an abandoned dirt road but Cas felt like being bad right now. His inner Omega approved with a high-pitched whine and he grinned up at Dean, looking almost feral.

"I could suck you first." He said as suggestively as he could, even though the notion made his stomach flutter with nerves. He did want to perform oral sex on Dean, very much, but he had never done it before and the task seemed a bit daunting.

Dean’s hips thrust down sharply against Cas’ and he groaned with closed eyes. "I’d come too fast." He gasped. "Fuck I want that, though… your lips, that goddamn lip ring…"

Cas watched with aroused curiosity. Dean liked his lip ring that much? He supposed the Alpha could feel it when they kissed and stuff and maybe it was a novelty to Dean. Cas had had the ring since his eighteenth birthday and wasn’t as impressed by it anymore but yeah, he could see the appeal for the Alpha.

"You also talked about licking me." He murmured shyly, looking up at Dean from under his lashes and almost reeled from the amazing feeling of Dean’s cock jumping against him.

"I did." Dean breathed and crouched down over Cas. "You want me to?"

He kissed Cas slowly, undulating his hips against the Omega and Cas squeezed his legs around Dean’s waist. He did want Dean to put his wicked tongue against his hole but maybe not here. He was fully prepared right now to have sex — needed it, in fact — but having Dean eat him out seemed much more private and he wanted to do that somewhere safe, like his bed.

So he shook his head a little and kissed Dean’s confused frown away.

"When we’re home." He mumbled against the Alpha’s pouty lips. "Want your knot right now."

Dean’s hands on Cas’ hips clenched for a moment. "Anything for my Omega." Yes, Dean had said this before and Cas loved him even more for it. "Dunno if we can fit in here, though."

Cas did _not_ want to wait and his frown made Dean cut off whatever he was going to add to that.

"I’ll sit in your lap. Like last time."

Dean smiled and kissed him tenderly, making Cas chase after him as he pulled back. "Just watch your head."

They fumbled entirely too long to get Cas’ pants off him and by the end of it he just growled at Dean when it looked like the Alpha wanted to spend time taking off his own jeans. Instead he snaked his hand inside the Alpha’s boxer-briefs to pull out his hard cock. It was thick and pulsing in his hand and he squeezed the base where Dean’s knot was already forming, just to get the satisfaction of watching his Alpha squirm.

"No more, fuck me Alpha." He demanded in a tone that definitely came off as more insecure than he felt. He loved that Dean let him be in charge but he wanted the Alpha to take control too, especially now that they were getting to things Dean was more knowledgeable in.

"C’mere, sweetheart." Dean cooed and pulled on Cas thighs to get him to straddle the Alpha. In that moment he realized he would get slick all over Dean’s nice jeans and that that probably was the reason the Alpha had wanted to take them off.

But it was too late now and he slid down Dean’s cock with a choked off moan and blushing cheeks, head thrown back as the pleasure made him weak in every goddamn joint.

"Dean." He sighed when he was fully seated, swaying on top of his Alpha. "You’re _huge_."

"Shit." Dean gritted his teeth and dug his fingers in the meat of Cas’ ass. "You feel so… I can’t…"

Cas shuddered at the almost helpless tone in the Alpha’s voice. He rocked back and forth for a moment before leaning back and bracing himself against the front bench’s back. Both hands clamped down on the back and bolstered by Dean’s tight grip, Cas used his thigh muscles to start riding Dean.

The position was cramped and didn’t really allow for much movement but by God it was enough. Dean’s cock was smashed right up against Cas’ prostate and with every minute movement it rubbed incessantly, sending white-hot sparks through Cas’ whole body.

"Oh, Alpha." He moaned, relishing how their scents matched and mingled so well.

Dean was staring down at where they were connected, his expression nothing if not awed and Cas felt so desired in that moment that he almost came.

"You’re so beautiful." Dean murmured and in the next second Cas felt Dean tracing his stretched rim with the rough pad of his thumb. "So perfect."

"D-Dean, I…"

Dean suddenly thrust up hard and Cas’ breath stuttered. "I can’t hold back, Cas."

Oh God, Cas never wanted Dean to hold anything back. He slumped forward and hugged Dean closer as the Alpha hugged him, his hips driving forcefully up into Cas’ willing body.

"K-not." Cas stuttered out between powerful thrusts.

Dean only grunted and put his mouth to Cas’ neck, sucking hard enough to send a thrill down Cas’ spine.

 _He’s gonna bite_ , Cas thought and just imagining it made him come hard, his dick hopelessly trapped between them and soiling both their stomachs and shirts.

" _Fuck._ " Dean shouted against Cas’ wet neck and in the next moment he felt the Alpha’s knot pop inside and Dean came with a deep growl.

Spurt after spurt, pumping Cas full of Dean and Cas whined in satisfaction, curling his body around the Alpha as their scents curled around them in the small space. So Dean hadn’t bitten him but now Cas knew he wanted it very much, and he reveled in the thought as Dean came a second time, unable to stop himself with his knot swollen like this and Cas clenching around him, milking him greedily.

This time it was Cas that started purring and he smiled against Dean’s sweaty throat when the Alpha’s deeper rumble joined his.

  


*****

  


"And so I told her ‘don’t you think I can’t _see_ the difference between Belgian 70% and Belgian 80%? I’m not an idiot’." Gabriel was sounding upset enough that this should warrant at least a hum but Cas hadn’t called his big brother to listen to him complain about his chocolate deliveries or whatever it was he was rambling about.

"Please, Gabe, can you stop talking for a moment?"

Gabriel cut off with a confused huff and Cas pressed his phone to his ear. "What’s up, buttercup?"

Cas sighed and curled into a ball on his bed. "I need… I, um…"

"Okay, hang on." Gabe sounded very serious all of a sudden and Cas could hear a door closing in the background. "I thought you just called to catch up, but you’re actually speechless, now I’m intrigued."

"It’s… um, I need relationship advice." God, it almost hurt just to say it but the usually gleeful tone Gabriel used when teasing wasn’t evident in his brother’s voice when Gabe answered.

"Is this about Dean?"

Cas’ heart thudded just to hear the Alpha’s name. "Yeah."

Dean and his stupidly beautiful eyes, his clever hands, and his frankly perfect scent.

"What’s wrong? He ain’t treating you right?"

Cas had never heard Gabriel’s voice going so hard. "He’s treating me too nice."

"Uh, what? Cas, are you sure this isn’t a problem for your friends? Have you talked to them?"

Alfie and Balthazar were just so happy for him and Meg was so mad Cas hadn’t even really spoken with her since their fight weeks ago.

"I don’t wanna talk to them about this."

"Friends _are_ a great source of comfort."

Cas curled tighter. "But… you’re my big brother."

"Oh my _God_!" Gabriel’s voice reached new levels of squeakiness and Cas jolted back from the phone. "You just earned yourself so many little brother points that you could rob a bank and I’d still cover for you."

"You’d cover for me anyway, if I gave you money."

"True." Gabriel mused, seemingly pleased and Cas was glad he was alone in his and Alfie’s room for this conversation. "But tell me, what’s up with your relationship?"

"I… I dunno, I just feel like…" he didn’t know why but it felt like he was cheating on Dean just thinking like this. "I’m not sure Dean actually likes me."

"What are you talking about? From what you’ve told me before he can’t get enough, if you know what I mean?" there was a brief pause and then Gabe made a disgusted sound. "Yeah, not thinking about you and sex ever again."

Cas rolled his eyes. "That’s just the point, whenever I’m alone with Dean I get so drunk on his scent and he gets all drugged on me too. I go into pseudo-heat every time we’re alone for too long, Gabe!"

It hadn’t occurred to him that that was it until Dean had said it but now he was positive that was it.

"Yeah…" Gabriel mused for a moment. "I can see how that’s inconvenient."

"It’s just…" Cas sat up and carded a hand through his unruly hair. "I can’t think straight and it scares me. At first I had this great plan involving us being boyfriends and moving in together and _then_ maybe mating but last night I wanted Dean to bite me when… when we were…" he rolled his hand in the air as if that would help during a phone call. "When we were doing you know what. But what if… what if we’re really not compatible but it’s just our scents that mix well? What if Dean only likes my scent?"

"You think he scent bonded with you?"

Cas squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered their first meeting. "Maybe. I’ve been living here at Goodnow for over a year and he hasn’t noticed me, not once. But when he scented me closely he just… I mean, I’m a person Gabe, not just a good-smelling Omega. And he’s a person too! I don’t even know if I’ve gotten to know him or if I just get so wrapped up in our scents. Am I wrong?"

"You’re not wrong." Gabe said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. "I think… maybe it’s an Omega thing? Do you remember that feisty Omega I dated a couple years back?"

"Kali?"

Gabriel hummed. "Whenever we got together all we would do was have sex, like we couldn’t get enough of each other."

Cas swallowed against a lump when he realized how similar that was to him and Dean. "But you two broke up. You were devastated."

"I… yeah, I was." It was a testament to how heart-broken Gabriel must have really been for him not to deny it, Cas thought. "It was she that told me no because, like you, she was scared that we only scent-bonded. She was a head-strong woman and she wanted a career, not to get tied down. In the end I think it was for the best for us but…" Gabe swallowed with a sigh. "I’m just saying be sure first because it hurts like a bitch, Cas. I’m just a Beta and I hurt for weeks. If you really feel like there’s nothing between you and Dean then you should break up but he’s an Alpha and he seems pretty smitten with you, so be sure."

"I don’t want to hurt him." Cas said in alarm, his chest constricting just thinking about it. "But I…"

"Then maybe don’t break up?" Gabe interrupted kindly. "Maybe tell him you need some time to think? Go on a break, spend time as friends. You could both wear scent muters and get to know each other or you could meet only in big groups where your scents won’t be so intimate."

"That’s… that’s actually good advice." Yes, that way Cas could get to know Dean and Dean could get to know Cas. Just Cas and Dean, not Omega and Alpha. "Do you really think this is an Omega thing, though? That sounds pretty sexist."

Gabriel laughed at Cas’ tone. "Nah, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that I think many Omegas are afraid of going back to how it was before. You know, when you were all just pretty little housewives for the big bad Alphas. And I respect that, we’re all people, we shouldn’t be controlled by our subgenders."

"Exactly." Cas mumbled but still felt a bit iffy about it, as if he was blowing things out of proportion. It could just be that Dean was really in love with him and wouldn’t that be a thought?

"I don’t think there’s anything wrong with wanting to be sure, Cas." Gabriel said softly. "Just make sure that you _are_ sure because it’s difficult to take it back once the damage has been done."

"Yeah." Gabe’s idea about going on a break was a smart idea, though. They could still hang out, just as friends first. Yes, the more Cas thought about it the more sense it made. He and Dean didn’t actually know each other and they had just jumped into dating and sex head first. No wonder his rational part was bristling. "Thank you, Gabe."

"Hey, anything for my cute little brother."

Cas rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything and as a reward to his big brother for the good advice he spent the next thirty minutes listening to Gabriel bitch about his delivery company and their ineptitude.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the _misunderstandings_ and _insecure Castiel_ tags as well as the original prompt. We’re in for a rough patch, sweeties  <3


	5. The Break

  
  


The coffee shop in Wefald Hall’s lobby was bustling by the time Cas arrived, he knew he was a bit late but he easily spotted Dean as soon as he entered. He could hardly miss him with how Dean shot up out of his seat and waved with his whole body, smiling so brightly Cas ought to have worn sunshades.

He swallowed and bowed his head to plow through the crowd over to Dean and the little table he had managed to get for them.

"I didn’t know what you wanted so I ordered iced tea, and lemonade, and a coffee." Dean recited cheerily, indicating the several beverages he had put on Cas’ side of the table. Cas sunk down in his seat with a churning stomach. "I didn’t know how you liked your coffee so I got it black, but if you wanna have cream and sugar I can get that for you from the counter."

Cas glanced at Dean’s own black — and lonely — coffee and shook his head.

"This is fine, Dean." It was too much, to be frank.

Dean beamed at him and reached out for Cas’ hand. "I’m just happy we got a chance to meet up. I know you’ve been busy with midterms and I’m fucking swamped too but…" he shrugged, still smiling and his thumb brushed the back of Cas’ hand much too lovingly. "I just wanted to see you."

"We’ve seen each other at Goodnow." Cas mumbled and lowered his eyes, using the excuse to grab the coffee to get his hand away from Dean’s.

Already his nostrils were filling with Dean’s pleased Alpha scent and his head was reeling a bit. They had spent some time together with their friends and Cas had thought that would be good, not as intimate, just as Gabe had suggested. But it had actually been worse. Because Dean didn’t stop touching Cas, as people in relationships were allowed to brush up against their partner, and Cas didn’t want him to stop either. The thing was, it was getting difficult to ignore the pull even with their friends around and Cas had come to a very important decision, which he believed to be the right one for now. Hell, since he couldn’t even sit here and have coffee with Dean without wanting to climb into the Alpha’s lap, this _would_ be the better option.

"Yeah, but there’s always been people around and I just…" Dean trailed off and Cas watched nervously as the Alpha’s nostrils flared. "Cas, are you wearing scent muters?"

Cas didn’t know why but he looked away in shame, touching his neck where he had rubbed the scentless, transparent salve. "Yes."

"But… why?"

God, Dean looked so confused and so young for some reason. Cas reached out for Dean’s hand again, desperate for the touch all of a sudden.

"Listen, Dean, we need to talk."

"O… kay."

Maybe choosing a public setting for this hadn’t been the genius idea Cas had thought. Maybe he should have asked Balthazar or Alfie what they thought but he hadn’t wanted to involve anyone else before he had had a chance to talk to Dean.

"It’s just… Dean, I feel like…" he took a deep breath, determined not to screw this up. He wanted Dean, very much, had been in love with him for so long. "I just want to make sure you and I want the same things out of this relationship." Because what if they didn’t?

Dean sure seemed to want what Cas had been wanting for a long time now but that was just the thing. Cas had wanted everything with the Alpha since forever and Dean was just now stumbling into this relationship. To be honest, Cas was afraid he would end up asking for too much of Dean if he wasn’t careful.

Dean frowned and his scent spiraled into darker confusion. "What do you mean? I want you."

"Yes." Cas said, suddenly feeling exasperated. "But do you even know me?"

"I don’t understand."

Cas leaned back and carded a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated with how he couldn’t explain himself properly. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn the scent muters, that way Dean would have been able to smell him. But, arguing for the muters, Dean would only have been able to smell frustration and that was directed at Cas himself and not at the Alpha and Cas didn’t want him to scent it and jump to conclusions.

"I feel like I just get so wrapped up in your scent, in our scents, and nothing else seems to matter. But I want other things to matter too. Do you understand?"

Dean looked like a kicked puppy. "Other things _do_ matter, Cas." He said, sounding every bit as desperate as he was starting to smell like. "Do you think I don’t like you or something?"

"I think you like my scent and I admit that we match very well. But I’m a person too, Dean, and so are you. We are not our scents."

"No I… I know that."

This time when Cas reached for Dean’s hand Dean remained motionless and his hand felt a bit clammy to the touch. His scent was definitely souring and a woman at the table beside theirs glanced over, much to Cas’ irritation.

"Dean, I’m not saying I don’t like you. I’ve… I’ve actually been interested in you for a while, even before we met. But you’ve only liked me since you smelled me, do you see how that could make me feel?"

"Yeah, but I…"

"I’m not saying we should break up." Cas hastened to add, just to get it out there. Dean looked sucker punched. "But maybe we could go on a break? Hang out as friends? See if we actually like each other’s personalities?"

"Oh…" Dean cleared his throat and looked down, looking meek for the first time since Cas saw him a whole year ago. "Okay."

"So, I mean, I still have the afternoon off. We could hang out with Charlie and play _Risk_ or another one of those board games she’s always talking about?"

"Actually." Dean cleared his throat again, his voice suspiciously thick all of a sudden. "Actually, I have stuff I need to do so… I mean, midterms and stuff so…" he got up on decidedly unsteady legs and actually shied away from Cas’ hand when he reach out to steady him. The action sent an icy spike through Cas’ whole body. "I’ll talk to you later, ‘kay?"

Dean didn’t even wait for an answer, he just bolted out of there, his swift movements and scent causing quite a few heads to turn as he went past a lot of people. Cas remained in his seat, feeling numb and completely unable not to think about what a huge mistake this felt like.

  
  


### 

  
  


Dean didn’t know how he had gotten himself there but suddenly he found himself in Benny’s room, the bigger Alpha looking at him with confused eyes.

"I thought you had a date with your Omega?" Benny asked and Dean’s heart throbbed painfully.

His mind was screaming _wrong, not mine, never was mine_ and his inner Alpha was growling and thrashing in angered defiance.

"Do you have any weed?" he wheezed and leaned heavily against Benny’s roommate’s, thankfully empty bed.

"I do." Benny frowned and stood up to put one of his big bear paws on Dean’s sweaty forehead. "Are you sure that’s what you need, though?"

 _I’m not saying we should break up._ But going on a break was just the same thing, wasn’t it? Dean’s Omega didn’t want him, that was the truth of it. He had failed as an Alpha to show his Omega how much the man meant to Dean.

 _We are not our scents._ Dean knew this, Cas was so much more. He was an intelligent and talented piano player and he was funny and dorky. And Dean had failed him. He wanted to be big and strong for Cas but that wasn’t enough. Cas wanted to be understood and appreciated and Dean had failed that. He had plowed ahead, getting drunk on Cas’ scent and had accepted that as permission.

Fucking hell, what if all the times they had had sex Cas hadn’t actually wanted it but had only been influenced by their scents? What if he had regretted it every time? Hadn’t Dean then in essence raped him?

"Actually this is a perfect time for weed." He ground out and Benny directed him to sit down on the bed just as Dean’s legs gave out.

"Are you even feeling okay, chief?"

Cas didn’t want him. Dean was a selfish Alpha. Dean had hurt his Omega. _He_ was the cause of Cas’ discomfort.

"It hurts." He whimpered and curled up into a little ball on the bed just as darkness seeped in at the edges.

"Dean?" Benny asked, suddenly sounding terrified but also far away. Dean guessed his scent must be pretty rank with all the self-hate he was feeling right now but he couldn’t do anything about it but stink up his friend’s room. Just another proof of how useless he was.

"Dean!"

Dean’s inner Alpha howled in desperation.

  


*****

  


The next thing he knew was waking up in his own bed, covered in blankets and still freezing as if the temperature was below zero. The people in his room were all wearing t-shirts, though, so he had to assume it had something to do with him. Maybe he was getting sick?

And then it hit him, then he remembered.

"Fuck…" he moaned pathetically and curled into a little ball beneath the blankets.

"Dean?" Garth’s normally so cheery voice sounded strained with concern and that was Dean’s fault. He _was_ a bad Alpha. "How are you?"

"His scent tells us enough." Benny mumbled and Dean felt even worse about how he must be stinking up this place too. First Benny and Victor’s room and now his.

"‘M sorry, Garth." He muttered against the pillow.

"Don’t worry." Garth said as cheerily as he could and Dean heard someone smack someone else and guessed Charlie had smacked Benny on his arm like she did when she got irritated or excited. But Benny didn’t deserve it, Dean did. "I’ll just open the window, okay?"

A moment later Dean heard the small window in their room being pried open and the bed sank when someone, Charlie by the scent, sat down beside Dean.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently and put a hand on his shoulder.

Dean swallowed with a burning throat. "Not really."

"He doesn’t have to talk about it." Benny interrupted, almost using his Alpha voice. "I know you two are Betas but can’t you smell it anyway? It’s Alpha rejection."

Dean scrunched up his eyes against the truth.

_I’m not saying we should break up._

"I figured." Charlie mumbled. "Might feel good to talk about it anyway?"

Benny snorted. "We were just lucky the front desk has emergency shots for this and heats and shit."

Dean knew well what Benny was talking about. Adrenaline shots and other hormone and neurotransmitter medicines. For calming down heats and ruts and for dealing with every other ailment their animalistic nature could throw at them. He had just never thought he would be in need of it. He only had his rut twice a year and it came like clockwork, one around January and one in July and he had always ridden it out on his own, no fuss.

But he supposed getting rejected by his Omega had made his body size up as his inner Alpha took over.

"Did… did I hurt someone?" his voice was way too raspy right now but he didn’t even have it in him to feel embarrassed. Cas had left him and everything just fucking hurt.

Charlie squeezed his shoulder. "You’ve never hurt anyone."

Garth came into view, holding out Dean’s phone for him to take. "We called Sam, you should probably call him. And your dad."

Dean frowned but accepted his phone. "You called my dad too?"

"I think Sam has, don’t you?"

Shit, Garth was most definitely right about that. Dean’s stomach clenched and suddenly he wished he was back home in Lawrence in his old room. His bed, his knickknacks, his family.

"I’ll call him."

Charlie nodded. "We’re gonna get out of your hair but could you text us when you’re done? We were thinking we could eat something together?"

They must be swamped by their classes or midterm studying or literally anything that would be more important than taking care of Dean. He was the Alpha, he should take care of them.

"Okay." He croaked and he saw that Benny was covering his nose even if his friend turned away to do so.

No one said anything about his rank scent, though, and his friends shuffled out of the room with encouraging smiles. Dean just hoped they wouldn’t run into Cas or they might say something mean. Dean loved his friends and he knew they were just looking out for him but it wasn’t Cas’ fault that Dean wasn’t Alpha enough for him.

He stayed curled up as he called his dad, the phone pressed awkwardly against his ear as he all but hid beneath the blankets. A lot of tones went by and Dean almost thought dad wouldn’t answer when the line suddenly clicked.

"Dean? How’re you, son?"

Fucking hell, it was almost as if the old Alpha knew already. Fucking Sam the blabbermouth.

"Not so hot, dad." Dean mumbled in a voice much smaller than he cared to admit.

"What’s wrong?" Dean could practically hear the frown in dad’s tone.

"I met someone."

"Oh yes, that Cas fellow. How is he?"

God, just hearing how cheery dad sounded all of a sudden made the wounds open again.

"He left me." Dean was surprised dad could even hear him with how choked up his voice got.

"Oh, son." Dad sighed and Dean had to bite his fucking lip. Goddamnit, he was an adult now, couldn’t be crying like a little bitch. He had had so many partners before and it had never worked out and he had never cried about it, how could this be so different? "How are you?"

The question carried so much more meaning now. "It hurts, dad."

Dad hummed in that rumbling way he used to do when Dean and Sam were little and had hurt themselves. Since dad was also an Alpha he had the same compulsive need to protect the ones he loved and hated it when the brothers cried but after their mom died he had to be the one to take care of them. So he had started humming to hide his growl and Dean hadn’t understood that until he got much older.

Memories flooded him now and he felt ashamed but couldn’t stop the tears.

"What happened?"

Dean gasped to get his crying under control. It only worked a little. "Cas said I-I focus too much on his scent. He’s a person too, not just an Omega."

Dad hummed again. "He’s right—"

"But I know he’s a person!" Dean sat up in a rush, feeling more desperate than he had ever felt. "He’s an English major, he’s gonna be a teacher, he has a sister and a brother, he wants pups someday, his favorite color is purple, he plays the piano, he—"

"Dean!" by the sound of it dad must have been calling Dean’s name for a while. It made Dean sink back against his pillow and he scrunched up his nose when his disgusting self-loathing scent wafted up. "I know you know he’s a person, son. You’ve only told me about him once but you talked my ear off, even Sammy told me the same thing."

Okay, _that_ just made Dean blush. "But I failed to make him see that."

Dad sighed. "Listen Dean, this probably isn’t your fault. This is just a thing some Omegas do, your mom did the same thing."

"Really?" Dean had never heard anything about it.

"Yeah. It’s because Omegas are really strong, Dean, and us trying to protect them all the time makes them feel weakened. I think…" dad sighed again and Dean held his breath, unused to his Alpha dad hesitating. "I think maybe they’re even the strongest subgender, no matter how much we Alphas are proclaimed to be at the top."

Dean thought about Cas’ convictions and how he held himself. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Yeah, maybe."

"See, we Alphas have an inner need to protect. And we need to be strong and powerful to do that so we sometimes forget that other people can be just as resilient. And history has made it so that Omegas are seen as the weakest subgender so they feel like they have to prove themselves but they shouldn’t have to."

"I smothered him?"

"We want the ones we love to be safe." Dad said and Dean felt as if he had gotten punched in the stomach.

"So it was my fault." He almost wailed. "I’m a bad Alpha."

"You’re not." Dad said calmly. "What did Cas say? That he didn’t want you? That you were bad for him?"

"He…" Dean’s breath hitched just hearing his dad say those things. "He said he wanted a break, that we should hang out as friends for a while. Get to know each other, I dunno."

That actually made dad laugh for some fucked up reason and Dean couldn’t stop his little growl even if he had wanted to. Dad didn’t seem to mind it, though.

"Just like Mary." Dad tutted fondly. "They test us, those Omegas that we love, to see if we’re a good match. You might have just found your mate, Dean."

Dean’s stomach fluttered and his inner Alpha roared to life. "You think so?" he whispered. "Mate?"

But even as he thought about that thrilling possibility he remembered Cas pulling away from him. Cas using scent muters so Dean wouldn’t assault him like he had apparently assaulted him before. Cas didn’t want Dean as a mate, he wanted space.

"Give the boy some time, Dean." Dad was saying soothingly and Dean’s breath hitched in that annoying way again but he had at least stopped crying.

"It just hurts, dad."

"I know it hurts, son." Dad murmured. "But you have to be strong. Cas is hurting now too, you have to be a good Alpha and be strong for your Omega. Be there for him when he figures things out. Be what he needs."

Yes, dad had raised Dean and Sam to be supportive and protective Alphas without being overbearing, Dean knew what was expected of him. He _could_ be good for Cas. And if in the end Cas decided that Dean still wasn’t what he wanted then that would have to be okay too.

The more Dean thought about it the more it felt likely that Cas was actually Dean’s mate — he had even smelled it on him — and Dean would do anything for his mate, even if it meant staying away from him.

"Thanks, dad."

"Always, son. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Dean mumbled and felt a bit stupid, like maybe he had overreacted.

But it had hurt really bad to be rejected like that and it still did. Alpha rejection was no joke and things could have gotten really bad if he had been somewhere else. He was just happy he had managed to get away from Cas first. He wanted very badly to know how the Omega was doing but he decided to keep away for the time being, giving Cas the space he had asked for and letting him set the pace.

Plus, Dean wasn’t sure he wouldn’t break down and start crying in front of the Omega if he saw him right now. But with dad’s kind encouragement in his ears, Dean felt better and he set out to first tackle the thousand messages he had gotten from Sam before he even tried contacting his friends.

  
  


### 

  
  


One and half week later Cas had missed a total of seven lectures and two deadlines, which was more than his middle and high school years combined. He just felt sick all the time, sweating and nauseous, and he would start crying about the most inane things. Once he actually started crying when the coffee shop was out of his favorite sandwich, making the Alpha behind the register very flustered and scaring Balthazar enough to call Alfie.

Both Balthazar and Alfie were very supportive in their own ways but Alfie was by far the best one to have around when the waterworks came on. And Meg, she was just such a… such a _bitch_ about the whole thing that Balthazar endeavored to keep her away from Cas at all times.

It was his way of helping while Alfie stroked a wet towel on Cas’ forehead as he vomited up whatever he had managed to eat that day but none of his friends could actually help. To be honest they didn’t even talk about what was wrong because they all knew it, even Meg, and Cas also knew that he could make it all better, just as easily as he had destroyed everything.

But to think that he would feel this bad without his Alpha, well it had never occurred to him. Sure, he missed Dean but it wasn’t like he was dead. They could still meet up, in fact, Cas encouraged that because how else would he get to know Dean more?

But the Alpha hadn’t responded to that one text message Cas had dared to send and the lack of response made Cas weak in the legs. What was Dean even doing? Cas hadn’t seen him around at all and the one time he spotted one of Dean’s friends, Benny, the Alpha had just looked incredibly sad and turned away before Cas could even approach him. He just wanted to talk to Dean, damnit.

"You’re feeling this bad because your Alpha’s hurting." Alfie mumbled soothingly one evening when all Cas could do was lie in a ball on his bed, his stomach aching as if he had taken a punch to it.

" _I_ was the one who hurt him, Alfie." Cas cried, no longer ashamed of his tears. "I never meant to push him away, I just wanted to know."

Alfie nodded as if he knew perfectly well what Cas was talking about and that felt good, felt as if Cas wasn’t insane after all. He had told both his friends about what he had said and how he had reasoned and Alfie had agreed with him. Balthazar, on the other hand, had told Cas that he supported him because he loved him but that he didn’t understand.

"It’s okay, though." Balthazar had said with a crooked smile. "I’m not an Omega."

And he had said it with such conviction too, as if their subgenders could determine their way of thinking to such a degree that it was okay to blame that if you didn’t understand someone’s reasoning. That had made Cas feel really bad and he started to think about the interaction with Dean at the coffee shop from the Alpha’s point of view.

Alphas were protective and they loved explosively and fiercely. As soon as Cas started thinking along those lines he started feeling sick to his stomach and that had not stopped. _He_ had ruined it, _he_ had wanted too much and now Dean was hurting because _Cas_ had been a bad Omega to him.

"No, sch." Alfie soothed as he stroked Cas’ back and only then did Cas realize he was whining softly. "It’s okay to want more, Cas. It’s okay to want to be sure."

"I was sure."

"No you weren’t and it’s okay. If Dean is your Alpha he will understand, but that doesn’t mean that it won’t hurt him. Honestly, though?" Alfie sighed and settled closer to Cas. "I think the fact that he’s cooped up in his room, feeling like shit, but still giving you space even though he probably knows that a whiff of your scent would make him feel better is testament to what kind of Alpha he is."

"How do you know he’s cooped up in his room?"

"Well, I might have talked to his roommate, Garth. He’s pretty hilarious." Alfie smiled down at Cas’ frown and brushed his hair out of his forehead. "The point is that Dean respects your wishes, Cas, even though it’s making him feel like shit."

"My wishes were for us to hang out as friends, not to never meet again." Cas mumbled and wanted to hide with how stupid he felt.

"Ah." Alfie contemplated that for a while. "That might be too much for him right now, don’t you think? Give it another week or two and I’m sure he’ll come around."

"I want to fix this now." Cas whispered brokenly. "I don’t want to be just friends, I regret everything. I just don’t know how. I hurt him too much."

"Give it time, Cas."

Cas had no answer for that and just turned around to curl around his friend instead, trying to find comfort in Alfie’s soothing Omega scent.

  


*****

  


Yet another week later and not even working on his play for his latest English assignment could cheer Cas up. He knew he was in deep shit if not even Tennessee Williams could cheer him up. Everything just reminded him of Dean, it was horrible.

A knock on his door drew him away from his awful writing and he only felt a little bad about how relieved he was to get an impromptu break. Alfie was out on one of his Business lectures and when Cas opened the door to find Dean’s roommate on the other side he was glad for the privacy.

"Garth." He exclaimed and opened the door wider to invite the Beta inside and Garth entered, looking a little out of place for some reason.

"Wow, the suites really spare no expense, huh?" Garth said and looked around with obvious interest.

Cas ducked his head and closed the door against nosy outsiders. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Garth smacked his lips. "Why did you think I came here? How are _you_?"

Cas blushed and hated himself for it. He smelled nothing but calmness in Garth’s muted Beta scent but he still felt exposed and twitchy. And he was absolutely sure Garth could smell the sour smell of Cas’ depression even though the window had been open more than was healthy at this time of year.

"I’m…" he sighed and hugged himself but still refused to look Garth in the eye. "How’s Dean?" God, it even hurt to say his name.

Garth put his hands on his hips and sighed harshly. "How do you think? He’s a puddle of self-disgust on his pillow. But," Garth held up a hand when Cas felt his lower lip tremble. "I’m not here to blame you. I don’t know what went down between you two and you’re both adults. I’m not picking sides. I am, however, here to check on you."

"Why would you do that? I hurt your friend."

"Yes and hopefully for a good reason. Anyway," Garth sighed again, softer this time and he looked at Cas with kinder eyes than Cas thought he deserved. "Dean’s been asking about you constantly. ‘Have you seen Cas?’, ‘What does he look like?’, ‘Do you think he’s eating?’. It’s getting annoying to see his sad face when I have to tell him I don’t know so I decided to come here and ask you myself. So, how are you?"

"Dean’s been…?" Cas had to sit down. His Alpha was hurting but he was still concerned about Cas, even though he had been the one to hurt him to begin with? "I’m…"

Garth sank down to sit on his haunches in front of Cas, one hand on Cas’ knee. "I’ll tell him you’re okay." He smiled sadly. "I can see that you’re not but at least you’re not dying and if I tell him you look like shit he might do something stupid."

"I would like to meet him."

Garth nodded and stood up. "When he’s ready. Have you seen Alpha rejection?"

Cas shuddered. "No."

"Good." Garth nodded again. "Let’s keep it that way, okay? Dean’ll contact you when he’s able to. You take care, Cas."

Cas cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in almost four days and even thought Alfie soothed him Cas knew he deserved to feel like this. He was a bad Omega and he had hurt his Alpha, had thrown him into Alpha rejection and hadn’t even thought to check up on him other than one lousy text message. Cas hated himself so much Alfie had to breathe through his sweater and that only made Cas hate himself even more.

  
  


### 

  
  


Three weeks later Dean felt okay enough to at least get up and walk around. He even attended one of his lectures that day and even though he registered basically nothing of what his professor was saying he thought it was good that he had gotten out of bed for longer than to drag himself to the bathroom.

He went to take one of his midterm exams but regretted it after because of how awful he did on it. He shouldn’t have gone at all and just taken the exam later instead of getting a bad grade on his record. He spent the night beating himself up over that but in the end Garth told him that it was good that he was mad over that instead of sad over Cas. Which, sure that brought back memories of Cas and made Dean sad all over again, but he could agree with it too.

He was honestly starting to feel pathetic, even though everyone around him told him that his reactions were out of his control and perfectly natural.

In an attempt to cheer Dean up, Garth had gone to talk to Cas and came back to tell the Alpha that Cas looked good. But the way Garth said ‘good’ made Dean realize that Cas wasn’t in fact feeling one hundred percent. And maybe that should have made him happy because that probably meant that Cas was also negatively affected by this break but all it did was make him worse.

His inner Alpha clawed at his insides, desperate to help his Omega, and Dean felt almost as helpless as when mom had died. Which honestly was ridiculous because Cas wasn’t dead. Cas was just a floor above Dean and Dean could meet with him anytime he wanted to.

The Omega had even said so. Had told Dean that they should hang out as friends and he had sent Dean a text not long after that day in the coffee shop. But Dean was a coward. He hadn’t responded to the text and he was honestly fearful every time he stepped out of his room that he would run into Cas.

Because how could he face the Omega now? He looked like shit, his scent had spiraled into a dank and musty depressed scent, nowhere near his usual musky Alpha scent. Plus, and this was the most embarrassing of all, he wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t just throw himself down at Cas’ feet or maybe run away crying.

Cas’ reasoning for them taking a break kind of made sense to Dean’s Beta and Omega friends, even though most of them thought he shouldn’t have done it, so Dean supposed Cas had had fair points. His Alpha friends, especially Benny, didn’t agree at all and would loudly explain how much an Alpha dedicated themselves to a partner and how much it could hurt to have that dedication rejected.

Dean agreed but hadn’t honestly thought it would be like this before he met Cas. Benny had told Dean about the fulfilling feeling of taking care of his partner last year when he had first started dating Andrea but Dean hadn’t really understood until now. But yeah, he saw it now and even Sammy agreed when Dean asked him about it.

Sure, Sam was dating a Beta, as was Benny, but they could both relate. When asked, Sam did admit that Jess had never done what Cas was doing to Dean right now and Dean had thought about what dad had said about mom doing it to him. Maybe it was an Omega thing or maybe it had to do with the people involved, Dean didn’t know. All he knew was that it hurt to be away from Cas but that he was too much of a chicken shit to approach him, if only to just talk.

So that was how he found himself skulking around the music room in the evenings. Garth had told Dean that he had seen Cas in there a couple of times and Dean remembered Cas telling him that he liked to play when he was homesick because he remembered everything Cas had told him.

This evening when he dragged himself down to the music room, wrapped in a blanket and completely ignoring all the weird glances his fellow Goodnow inhabitants gave him he was rewarded with the soft tone of the piano.

Peeking inside he was thrilled to see Cas sitting alone in the room, just as how Dean had found him that first time. He was playing a song Dean didn’t know but that sounded beautiful. The room was mostly dark with only one lonely lamp illuminating one corner, making Cas seem like this otherworldly ethereal creature.

Every fiber in Dean’s body wanted to go to his Omega but even as his inner Alpha strained for Cas, Dean’s heart thudded dully and he knew that he wasn’t prepared or ready. Instead he turned around and sank to sit on the floor with his back to the wall just beside the slightly open door.

He sat there for a long time, listening to Cas play. He didn’t know what he missed the most in that moment, Cas’ face, scent, intellect, or his music. If only he could have at least one of them, like now, that would feel good, Dean thought.

He would get through this, he knew with renewed conviction as he sat listening to Cas’ smooth transition from one song to another. His Omega was challenging him, challenging him to be the mate he wanted and needed and Dean _would_ rise to the challenge and he would prove to Cas that they were stronger and better together. Cas would never have to doubt him ever again because Dean would fucking _show_ him.

Maybe just one more song, though.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy midsummer, y'all :D


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your for reading, thank you from the bottom of my heart! <3

  
  


One month after their date at Uncle Bo’s, to date, Cas returned to take advantage of the open mic night. He had had to take three busses and it had taken almost two hours but as he took his seat in front of the keyboard up on the little stage he felt good about this decision.

Now, after all this time apart from Dean he knew for sure that he had made a mistake and he knew that he wanted to correct it. This was his way of turning over a new leaf, throwing out insecurities and growing as a person. He just needed to play here and overcome his stage fright to prove to himself that he was in a better place and then he would talk to Dean.

He hadn’t seen the Alpha in all this time but Alfie’s reports had become increasingly depressed, as if Dean was doing fine but not great. Cas knew that feeling very well and even though it pained him to know he was the cause of it he had started relishing the pain, knowing he deserved it and knowing it would lead to something good.

So he had had his doubts, that was normal in a relationship. He had tried to do what he thought was right and maybe it had blown up in his face. Gabriel had warned him about this but unlike his brother’s failed relationship Cas knew this was still salvageable. Knew, in his heart, that Dean still wanted him and knew very well how much he would fight to earn the Alpha’s forgiveness.

He was glad he had come to Uncle Bo’s pretty early in the evening because the place wasn’t exactly packed and he could spend some time playing through a few of his warm-up songs to do away with the last of his stage fright. His fingers flowed fluently, though, and he smiled a little to himself as he let the music take over his mind and soul.

He had been thinking _a lot_ lately and not all of it had been about Dean, although most of it had. It was when he realized that he couldn’t picture a future without the Alpha that he had come to his final conclusion. He hadn’t told his friends because he wanted Dean to be the first one he spoke about this to and that felt great too. That he didn’t need to discuss this with anyone else but the one person that mattered further strengthened Cas’ resolve that this would be the right choice.

He was an independent Omega and he didn’t need a big Alpha to define him but he still needed Dean, the person, to complete him, Cas the person. It wouldn’t have to be more complicated than that and as he started playing _Hey Jude_ he actually felt his eyes get a little wet but for the first time in _weeks_ they were happy tears. His only concern was if Dean didn’t want to talk to him anymore but he was scrappy so he was sure he would at least be able to get the Alpha to sit down and listen.

He poked at his lip ring in concentration as he played through the intro to the song and there was something pocking at his mind, some sound that fit but wasn’t his. He didn’t pause but he did look up and when his eyes adjusted to the gloomy light of the bar he startled so badly that he messed up the keystrokes and completely stopped playing.

Just like the first time he had noticed Dean looking at him while playing.

Dean stopped singing the moment Cas stopped playing and they just stared at each other. Dean was sitting in the audience, quite a bit away from the stage, his hand clamped around the neck of a beer bottle and his appearance more mussed than usual. His hair was longer and stood on end, his beard had grown out to a light scruff, and his shirt was rumpled.

He looked more handsome than ever.

Cas could only stare and gape like a goldfish and Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The moment was broken, however, by a rather drunk man two tables away from Dean.

"Boo!" the man shouted with a grin. "I want more playin’ and singin’."

His friends silenced him but Cas only had eyes for Dean. He looked on greedily as the Alpha blushed and hunched his shoulder. When Cas’ fingers stroked the keys again they felt as smooth as a bird’s feathers in the wind.

Dean looked confused and a bit bashful but Cas just gave him that smile he reserved only for Dean and the Alpha started singing again just as the song picked up speed.

His smoky baritone was perhaps not ideal for this song in particular but Cas loved it, got a thrill out of hearing it and the audience at Uncle Bo’s seemed to like it just as much. There were shouts all over the bar, shouts like "Get on up there, son" and "Sing louder, get ‘im a mic".

Dean seemed reluctant to get out of his seat but Cas gestured him over with a new smile and an inclined head so Dean got up and walked over to the stage just as the song was coming to an end.

It wasn’t a very high stage but it still left Cas elevated and Dean just stood there, singing his heart out and looking straight into Cas’ eyes the whole time. Cas couldn’t smell him from over there but he could still feel Dean’s very essence like a living thing, wrapping around Cas’ body and he wanted nothing more than to jump down and into the Alpha’s arms.

Dean was looking up at him with almost too much admiration when the song finally ended and Cas blushed even though he had been so certain of himself just moments before.

"Hey Cas." Dean eventually murmured and Cas felt his inner Omega scream for the Alpha.

"Hello Dean." Cas looked down at the keyboard. "How… um, how did you know I was here?"

Dean chuckled a little and it made Cas snap his head up. "Balthazar might have tattled on you."

"Hm." Cas couldn’t have contain his smile even if he had wanted to. He supposed he smelled so strongly of happy Omega that Dean could smell him anyway. "I suppose I would have to find a way to thank him, then."

Dean’s eyes were round and earnest. "Cas, I didn’t stalk you, I swear. I just…" he cleared his throat and looked away. "I just wanted to see you."

"Dean, I too—"

They were both interrupted by the same drunk who had yelled at them before. "More singin’, less talkin’!"

Dean jerked and bared his canines but Cas could only smile indulgently. Moments later an employee came running out with a mic on a stand and she winked down at Dean.

"You’ve got a good voice but it doesn’t carry to the back." She smiled and then hurried off again when Dean shrugged and climbed onto the stage.

This close Cas had to physically stop himself from reaching out for Dean. Oh, he wanted it but he needed to know they were okay first. Dean adjusted the mic and smiled out to the growing audience before he turned to Cas.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Cas’ heart fluttered at the concerned wrinkle on Dean’s brow. "I don’t know any more Beatle songs." He looked down in thought. "But I do know _Stairway to Heaven_."

Dean sucked in a sharp breath. "I love—" he broke himself off and turned to unnecessarily adjust the mic again. "I love that song." He mumbled gruffly.

Cas ducked his head and smiled. "Me too."

The song started out slowly with Cas putting his all into the intro and when Dean’s deep rumble joined in with the keyboard’s soft tunes Cas knew that he never wanted to be anywhere but beside this Alpha.

Every relationship were bound to have its ups and downs because everyone had their doubts sometimes but Cas knew that he wanted to experience it all with Dean. He snuck fond glances at the Alpha throughout the song and when he near the end looked up only to lock eyes with Dean he found himself unable to look away, even though it messed up some of his notes.

Dean’s eyes turned progressively darker as the song came to its crescendo, his smolder more than enough to set a familiar fire in Cas but unlike other times he wasn’t afraid of it. Maybe it was pseudo-heat or maybe it wasn’t, the point was that he wanted it.

As the last of the song died down the bar erupted in enthusiastic applauds but Cas barely heard it because Dean threw the mic aside and turned to Cas. The Omega was up out of his seat and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck just as the Alpha pulled him into a deep kiss.

Just like all the times when Dean kissed him, Cas’ legs grew weak but the Alpha had him, would always have him, and he caught Cas, pulling on him so that Cas jumped up and wrapped his legs around the Alpha.

"I’ve missed you so much." Dean rumbled and Cas kissed him desperately, holding his face tenderly even as he all but devoured the Alpha. "Missed everything about you, Cas."

"I was wrong Dean." He mumbled lovingly and felt his cheeks get wet with tears but didn’t care about it. "So wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"You weren’t wrong." Dean murmured and kissed Cas again, softer. "I understand now, I really do. I might not agree, but I understand."

Cas shook his head because yes, maybe he hadn’t been completely wrong in his doubts but he had handled the situation wrong and had hurt the Alpha. He only hoped that Dean would be able to forgive him because Cas’ wasn’t so sure he would be able to forgive himself.

"I was wrong and selfish."

"Sch, Cas, don’t talk like that now."

Cas pressed his face against Dean’s neck and inhaled deeply only to pull back in shock. "You have no scent. Are you… are you wearing muters?"

Dean smiled crookedly. "I don’t want you to get drunk on my scent this time, Cas. I want you to make rational decisions."

"Only to discover that I’m really drunk on you, not just your scent."

Dean blinked and a blush spread on his cheeks. "Really?"

Cas leaned in, curled his body against Dean’s in a way much more suggestive than an innocent reunion kiss, not matter how not innocent that kiss had been.

"You must be able to smell me." He said as huskily as he could, his own cheeks heating now. "I _was_ wrong, my pseudo-heats weren’t because of your mere scent, it was _you_. All of you."

"Cas." Dean croaked and the sound made Cas grind slowly against him, his awakening dick perking up real fast against Dean’s toned stomach.

"It was you all along and I’m not scared anymore, Dean."

"You…"

"Hey!"

The two of them startled so badly that Dean almost dropped Cas. But Cas clung to him and Dean put one hand on Cas’ rump and one clenched in his hair as he turned to growl at the perceived threat. It turned out to be the employee who had brought the mic and she was clearly trying to look stern while being unable to stop smiling.

"Not that you’re not cute and all but could you take it somewhere else?"

Cas blushed so hard he thought he would faint and he buried his face against Dean’s scentless neck.

"We’re going." Dean said, his charm evident in his tone and moments later Cas found himself getting carried out of Uncle Bo’s, accompanied by several catcalls and one well-wishing.

Well outside Cas pulled back because he thought Dean would put him down but the Alpha just smirked and tightened his grip.

"I can walk." Cas laughed.

"‘M not letting you go again. Did you drive?" Dean smiled when Cas shook his head. "Good, I got Baby just ‘round the back."

So just for the Alpha’s sake Cas let himself be carried over to the Impala, let the Alpha flail to open the door with Cas still in his arms, let the Alpha put him inside and put on the seatbelt for him. All for the Alpha’s sanity and to be honest Cas didn’t feel emasculated but instead a warm cozy feeling spread in his chest as Dean purred his way through it.

"I’m taking you to a hotel." Dean stated as he started up the car. "We need to talk and I need to kiss you. Is that okay?"

Cas grinned to himself and slid across the bench as far as the belt buckle would let him, putting one hand on Dean’s thigh.

"It’s more than okay, Alpha. I want to make this up to you any way I can."

Dean swallowed visibly. "Could… could you not call me Alpha today?" he blushed as he glanced over at Cas, who could only blink in confusion. "I don’t want us to be just Alpha and Omega today, I want us to be… to be _us_."

Cas’ chest felt like it would explode. "Of course." He whispered and his whole body lit up when he saw the satisfied little smile Dean gave at that. He had really missed this burning arousal. "So, no nicknames at all?"

"I guess nicknames are fine, don’t you?"

Because Alpha and Omega weren’t really nicknames, yes Cas understood perfectly what Dean was saying. He had to admit, though, that he got a thrill out of calling Dean Alpha during sex — _his_ Alpha — but maybe a nickname could be just as good?

"I think so too." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s ear. " _Sir._ "

Dean’s whole body froze for a second and in that second Cas had time to both regret and be smug about his choice of words. Then Dean sunk back against his seat, his legs spreading as best they could while driving.

"Goddamnit, sweetheart." He groaned deeply and put one hand down on his cock, pressing in the heel hard. "I need to get you to that fucking hotel."

This was fun. "Isn’t it close, sir?"

"So close."

Cas wasn’t entirely sure Dean was only talking about the hotel and he felt lewd in a wonderful way. He hadn’t really been a sexual creature before he met Dean and maybe that had contributed to his insecurities, but sitting here beside a clearly aroused Alpha was intoxicating.

"Wish you didn’t have the muters on." He moaned and unbuckled his seatbelt to be able to press against Dean’s side, mouthing at his taut neck. "Wanna smell you, sir."

"Fuck maybe _you_ should have the muters on." Dean ground out, hand still pressing hard against his cock.

"Mh." Cas hummed and snaked one hand down to join Dean’s on his crotch. "Then we’d really be just two people. Just you, sir, and me."

"My sweetheart." Dean mumbled and managed to make Cas blush and leak slick at the same time. Seconds later he turned into the parking lot at the Senate Luxury Suites Hotel. "I’m gonna do good by you, I fucking swear it."

Cas looked around them and couldn’t help but grin. "You do know that the Ramada Convention Center also has hotel rooms? You know, the center in the same building as Uncle Bo’s?"

Dean looked at him with his incredibly green eyes for a moment, wonder and adoration evident even as confusion and light shock seeped in at the edges.

"Well shit, Cas, why didn’t you say something before we got in the car?"

Cas laughed out loud at Dean’s incredulous tone and he couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing the man quickly, pulling away before Dean could snag him.

"Well, first of all I missed this car and wanted to ride in her again. And besides, sir, it’s incredibly difficult for me to think when you’re close." He smiled as cheekily as he could and was pleased when Dean looked at him with hooded eyes. "You know, that was something that used to scare me but I’ve found myself missing it. Could you just maybe take me into the hotel and fuck me stupid?" God, he felt awkward swearing like that but if the look Dean gave him was any indication then the Alpha loved it.

"Just…" Dean’s voice was so raspy that it made Cas shudder in delight. "I just gotta calm down first or they’ll call the cops on me for indecency or something."

Cas couldn’t help how greedily he stared down at Dean’s cock. God, it filled out so well, pressing against the inseam of Dean’s jeans. So fat and hard, all for Cas. He couldn’t wait to have it inside him again, the knot stretching his rim, the hard shaft pressing against his prostate…

"Uh, Cas, your scent is…"

Cas looked up with a grin, his head swimming a bit. "I think it’s the pseudo-heat again, don’t you?" he shuffled over to the door. "Maybe I should go to the bathroom and calm down?"

"I’m not letting you go out there smelling like this."

Cas laughed and looked pointedly down at Dean’s cock, which jumped at the attention. "Are you coming after me if I go? I know I’m slick and that I smell of it but it’s not visible, I think I can manage to get into the hotel lobby’s bathroom. I’ll wait for you there, you can’t calm down with me here anyway."

Dean nodded and dug around in his pocket. "‘M not arguing that. Just take this."

He held out a tube and one glance down at the label told Cas that this was the same brand of scent muters he had used. He accepted the salve with a crooked smile and applied some to his neck, where his scent was the strongest, before getting out of the car on unsteady legs. The cream would take some time to work and he would probably have to apply more but he could do that in the bathroom.

Looking through the car’s windows he saw that Dean was watching him with an almost pained expression and no, Cas couldn’t have that. His inner Omega screamed at him to turn around and even if they were supposed to be only two people tonight and not let themselves be controlled by their primal instincts this was an instinct that Cas didn’t want to oppose anymore.

So he walked around the car to come to Dean’s side and opened the door.

"Cas?"

Without a word he bent down and kissed Dean, thoroughly and intently.

"I’ll be just inside." He whispered against Dean’s lips. "I’ll be waiting for you, you take all the time you need and I’ll always wait for you. Because you are mine and I am yours." He smiled at Dean’s big eyes. "Sir."

"Okay." Dean answered breathily. "Yeah okay, sweetheart."

"Good."

The reception in the hotel lobby was thankfully unmanned when Cas entered but he didn’t fool himself with thinking that it might stay like that for long. Instead he just hurried over to where the signs indicated the toilets were.

Well inside he leaned against the sparkling clean sink and breathed deeply to calm himself down. At this point there was no denying that there was something about Dean aside from his scent that affected Cas on a very instinctual level because he was slicker than he had ever been from so little.

So, okay, yes, Dean smelled very good and Cas _did_ get affected by that but now with the muters on Dean smelled only faintly of him and nothing of his Alpha subgender and Cas was still a mess. Just seeing Dean aroused, just kissing him, touching him, hearing him. Yes, Cas didn’t need much and after so long apart he was very willing to admit that he had missed the man.

"Later." He huffed at himself in the mirror. "We’ll talk later. I need him now and he needs me."

He unbuckled his belt with determination and shucked down both his jeans and his underwear to mid-thigh. If they were going to do this as two people and not as an Alpha and an Omega then he would have to do what he could about his slick. Or, well, at least the scent of it.

So first he wiped with some paper towels and then some wet paper towels. He made a face at himself, feeling beyond awkward and remembering quite vividly some of his first heats when he hadn’t known what to do about the slick.

Another paper towel later and he was relatively dry, his embarrassment helping with abating his arousal. He couldn’t smell himself very well and he thought the scent muter had done the trick up around his neck but just to be sure he applied some of the salve around his groin and hole too.

Honestly he relished the idea of Dean eating him out, of the Alpha loving the scent and taste of him, but if they were going to do this then they should do it right. Cas had been scared about them scent-mating and about his coherency being stripped from him and this was one way to check if that was all there was to it. Sure, if — or when — he got aroused again and produced new slick that would probably still smell but he figured it would be less with the salve there to hold back any body scent.

"Cas?"

Dean’s voice was muted through the door but it still made Cas jump. He didn’t know how long he had been in the toilet but now he hurried to pull up his pants and wipe off his hands. When he opened the door Dean was standing just outside as if he somehow knew which one of the many toilets Cas had been in. Unless he had tracked Cas’ scent from before, that was. Somehow that made Cas a little weak in the knees to think about.

"I’m ready, sir." He smiled and Dean grinned at him, looking relived as if he had been fearing Cas would change his mind. And who could blame him? Cas was still feeling bad for how he had treated Dean.

"C’mon, sweetheart." Dean pulled him in with an arm around his waist. "I got us a room where we can be alone."

"Was it expensive?"

Dean kissed him quickly. "Don’t worry about it."

A part of Cas wanted to protest that but a bigger part of him knew Dean was just getting in the mood of playing this Sir-character Cas jokingly had created for them. So he just smiled coyly and followed with Dean when he steered them towards the elevators.

The room they ended up in was much nicer than what Cas had expected and he looked around appreciatively for all about five seconds before Dean whirled him around and pressed him up against the wall beside the door.

"S-sir." Cas gasped and Dean groaned before leaning in and kissing him hard.

"Fuck, Cas, you drive me insane." He licked his way into Cas’ mouth, demanding and insistent, and when he pressed his tongue into the corner of Cas’ mouth where the lip ring was he groaned again. "This fucking ring drives me insane."

"You like it?" Cas asked as shyly as he could, determined to play out his character for whatever role play they were trying out tonight.

"I like everything about you." Dean let his hands wander down Cas’ flanks, pressing in and groping until he found the smaller man’s ass cheeks. "Your looks, your brain, your normal scent, and fuck, I even like how you smell when you smell like nothing at all." He nuzzled Cas’ jaw with his nose, smiling against the skin just underneath. "You usually smell like lemons and safe and mate. Now you smell like Cas and I like it even more."

 _Mate_ , Cas thought and felt his knees grow weak again. He hadn’t dared to think about Dean like that except yes he had and he wanted it very much.

"I feel the same." He whispered and hugged Dean so tightly that the man couldn’t pull out to look at him properly, wanting to hide while he said this. "You usually smell like leather, protection, and… and mine. But now you smell like Dean and it feels good to get to know you."

He felt Dean’s sensitive Alpha nose twitch and he supposed the man was picking up on the slick that was slowly trickling out of him. Dean really didn’t have to do much to get Cas’ body fired up and while that feeling had been intimidating before it actually started feeling liberating.

"I thought I had raped you." Dean suddenly rasped and Cas’ whole body jolted. He pulled away and pushed on Dean’s shoulders until the man stepped back and they could look each other in the eye. Except Dean kept looking away, his expression so full of pain that Cas didn’t need his scent to know how much this hurt him. "Before, when you said you got drunk on my scent. I thought maybe you hadn’t wanted… maybe it had just been your body tricking you and you regretted it after. That’s practically rape."

Cas hadn’t thought about it like that at all and he hurried to cup Dean’s face tenderly and fixate the older man with a determined look.

"You did not rape me." His eyes softened and he leaned up to peck Dean on the lips. "Whatever hang-ups I had about us being too affected by our scents it was never about rape or consent. I just…" he sighed and smiled a little sadly. "I’ve just been in love with you for so long I wanted you to love _me_ back, not just my scent. But I can see that you like me, you really do. I got myself worked up over nothing. I’m insecure like that sometimes, it’s not an excuse but the truth."

The more he talked the happier Dean started looking and it was only when the Alpha was grinning like a fool that Cas realized what he had actually said.

"You love me?"

Oh boy…

Cas wasn’t the greatest when it came to expressing his emotions and he was horrible with social cues but this, right now, told him that he had done the right thing admitting his feelings to and for Dean.

"Well," he batted his eyelashes the best he could and only felt a little ridiculous. "Don’t you like me, sir?"

Sure, they needed to have a deep, meaningful talk — especially if Dean thought he had _raped_ Cas, Jesus Christ… — but Cas needed his man first and he was intent on getting what he wanted. Dean might be practically odorless right now but he was still incredibly arousing to be around and with the way his pupils blew out when Cas called him _sir_ , Cas could tell that Dean would be okay with waiting to have that talk until later too.

"‘Course I do, sweetheart." He rumbled and leaned in to nip at Cas’ lower lip. "I like you almost too much. Can’t get you out of my head."

"Yeah?" Cas asked, breathless once more even after that little emotional interruption, and so fast too. Dean really was marvelous. "Have you been thinking about me? Tell me something you’ve fantasized about doing with me."

He gasped when Dean stepped in to slot their bodies together again, a small whine escaping him when he felt how hard Dean was already. His thick cock pressed against the crease in Cas’ hip and he grinded greedily against it.

"I want you to suck me, sweetheart." Dean growled as he grabbed Cas’ ass to haul him in closer, controlling the rhythm of their hips with his strong hands.

Cas felt his own dick fill out all the way at the merest notion of having Dean’s cock in his mouth.

"Oh God." He moaned and Dean leaned in to scrape his teeth against Cas’ neck.

"Wanna feel that fucking lip ring against my cock as I stuff your mouth full."

"I want that too, sir." Cas gasped. He wrapped one leg around Dean’s thigh to get a better angel for them to grind increasingly faster against one another. "I just… I haven’t done it before."

"Fucking hell." Dean groaned deeply. "You tellin’ me I’d get that virginity from you too? You’re gonna be all mine, Cas."

"Yes, sir."

Dean growled so deep Cas could feel it reverberate into his own ribcage and he relished the animalistic feeling. However much they were pretending that they were just two people the underlying truth was that they were an Alpha and an Omega and that their inner subgenders were screaming for each other.

"I’m gonna sit on the bed." Dean murmured against Cas’ lips, their mouths never leaving the other’s for long. "Want to see you on your knees in front of me."

Cas huffed out a shaky smile when he felt a fresh batch of slick practically pour out of him and he could tell that Dean definitely could smell it. Still, with what Dean had said about their other sexual encounters Cas thought he ought to be extra clear with what he wanted.

"I want that too." His smile widened when Dean hummed in contentment and went over to sit on the bed while unbuckling his belt. "Wait, let me." He put a hand on Dean’s and the man grinned at him.

Sitting on his knees in front of his Alpha was intimidating in a good way. When he finally got Dean free of his jeans he looked huge, much bigger than what Cas could remember but he still found his mouth salivating at the sight.

"Don’t push yourself, sweetheart." Dean murmured reassuringly but his hand shook with barely restrained arousal when he carded it through Cas’ hair.

"I want you inside, sir." Cas whispered and promptly swallowed as much as he could take of Dean’s hard and leaking cock. It proved to not be much at all and still too much for him but he liked it all the same.

Dean tasted faintly of how he usually smelled and Cas groaned at the taste, getting a small spurt of precome as a reward.

"Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect." Dean gritted out and grabbed Cas’ hair harder, probably unconsciously.

Cas liked it, though. He had liked it every time Dean had pulled on his hair but the Alpha hadn’t really done it like he did now and Cas thought that if he would be rewarded with hair-pulling then he would gladly choke on Dean’s cock.

Little pinpricks of pleasure shot down his spine and he wriggled his butt when Dean pulled hard again. Cas had put both his hands on Dean’s hips for support and was bobbing up and down best he could. He wanted very badly to take so much of Dean’s cock in his mouth that his lips would touch the forming knot at the base but he knew he would have to practice a lot more before that could happen. As it was now he had to focus entirely too much on not biting down and not gagging for him to focus on anything else.

He still liked it, though, and he was soon pressing his thighs together to elevate some pressure from his own erection. He alternated between sucking and licking Dean’s cock so he would be able to lavish the knot too and suddenly all he wanted was for Dean to be naked so he would have access to the Alpha’s fat balls too.

Cas thought he was just getting the hang of it when Dean yanked him back harshly. He whined, both at the loss and at the pleasure that shot through him when Dean pulled on his hair like that. He looked up at the Alpha with big eyes and almost expected to see a disappointed face on Dean. This was much harder without their scents to guide him but it was also exciting because Cas felt as if he would really have to rely on Dean and their bond instead of just scenting the man.

The face that did meet him was a fine mixture of rapture and torture and Cas realized with a gasp that Dean probably had been about to come. And Cas had been so engrossed with his technique that he had almost missed it.

"Sir." He spoke reverently and a shiver went down Dean’s spine. "Sir, you’re beautiful."

"God _damn_ , sweetheart." Dean rasped and pulled the other man up to his feet and onto the bed. "I need you so fucking much."

"Naked." Cas whined, unable to stop himself now and thoroughly unwilling as well.

God, Cas had never gotten naked so fast and he definitely got a rise out of watching Dean all but tear his own clothes off. The man’s body was definitely a sight to behold and one day Cas would make him do a strip tease, just for the heck of it.

Cas was almost panting by the end of it and he rested back against the pillows just as Dean shucked off the last of his clothes.

"You look so fucking sexy." Dean growled and only then did Cas realize he had been stroking himself while watching Dean get undressed.

He smiled shyly and turned to get on his stomach, pulling up his legs under him and presenting his ass like a proper Omega, even though they were supposed to be above that tonight. But his inner Omega was crooning and he was dying to see what Dean would do.

The Alpha didn’t disappoint. A beast-like sound ripped out of Dean’s chest and he lunged at the Omega, pressing him down on the bed and slotting his wet erection between Cas’ slick ass cheeks.

"You know," Dean growled in Cas’ ear. "If you want me to be just a man tonight and not an Alpha you’re gonna have to stop acting like the perfect Omega for me."

"Maybe I don’t want to stop." Cas gasped, squished beneath Dean’s weight and loving it. "Maybe I was wrong and we’re the most perfect Alpha-Omega couple out there."

Dean huffed and sniffed against Cas’ skin even though the scent muters probably were doing their job excellently.

"Maybe I’ll make you eat those words later."

"Maybe you should eat me instead."

Cas _loved_ how bold he was feeling and he knew where it stemmed from. Because if this was how Dean acted when it was just them and no scents then Cas felt incredibly certain that _he_ was the one that was desired and not his subgender.

Dean wanted him and it made Cas bold.

"Shit, Cas, I can’t control myself."

"Fuck me, Dean."

With one mighty shove Dean was inside him. His slick was more than enough to lube the way and with all this talking and foreplay and the immense longing he had felt for Dean for so long Cas was more than open to receive his Alpha.

Didn’t mean it didn’t take him by surprise, though, and when Dean started moving almost immediately Cas could do nothing but ride the pleasurable waves and howl into the pillow.

"Cas, you feel so…" Dean moaned even as he thrust hard, his hands groping Cas’ round ass cheeks. "You’re so perfect."

Cas let the praise wash over him and he was suddenly glad they were facing away from each other or Dean would have seen the tears in his eyes and probably misinterpreted them.

"Only for you, sir."

"Cas." Dean moaned, a deep rumble that made Cas’ neglected dick jump and drip precome on the bed beneath him. "I want so much with you."

"Tell me."

Dean slowed his pace into long, languid strokes and Cas whined high pitched when Dean’s dick dragged sensuously against his prostate. God, he was going to come so soon and he suddenly knew he wanted to feel Dean’s teeth breaking his skin when he did.

"I want everything, Cas." Dean rumbled, his fingers pressing in against Cas’ hips. "The pups, the house, the career, the future. The sex, oh my fucking God, all the sex I wanna have with you."

Cas was a bit stuck on pups there for a moment but thankfully Dean diverted his attention with the sex.

"Anything in particular?" God, it was getting more and more difficult to talk with Dean nailing his prostate like this.

"Panties." Dean suddenly panted. "Wanna see you in panties."

 _I’m going to come_ , Cas thought in sudden desperation and he bucked back almost hard enough to make Dean slide out.

"Switch… switch position." He pushed out. "Kiss."

Dean was out of him in the blink of an eye, Cas flipped over as if he weighed nothing and his inner Omega whined at being manhandled like that by his Alpha. Dean’s hands were strong but always so gentle when they handled Cas and this was no exception.

He pulled and groped to get Cas where he wanted him and then he was inside again, this time draped over the Omega and thank God, they were finally kissing. Fast pecks with shared breaths as Dean picked up his pace again, rushing them both to the end with expert moves.

"I want all of that too." Cas stuttered out and Dean moaned almost brokenly. "Bite me, Dean."

"Cas…"

"Yes, I want it." He wanted it so much he suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself. Here was Dean, smelling of basically nothing but a little sweat and semen and yet Cas _knew_ that this was his mate, scents be damned. "I want you as a mate."

Dean’s knot finally swelled to completion and he whined when it caught on Cas’ rim.

"F-fuck, Cas, I-I want you too."

Cas thought for a wild second that he had never seen anything as clearly as he saw the truth in this moment. Dean was his mate, how had he not realized this before he put them through all this misery?

"I’m biting you first."

His teeth broke the skin on Dean’s neck at the same time as Dean’s knot popped past Cas’ rim and the Alpha came with a howl even as their mating bond entwined them. Cas moaned at the coppery taste of blood and Dean snarled above him, completely overtaken by his animal instincts and a second later he snuffled in close to put his own mark on Cas. Dean came a second time when his teeth broke Cas’ skin and Cas sobbed brokenly when pleasure crashed over his body in waves so heavy he could barely breathe.

It was only when Dean unlocked his jaws that Cas realized he had come too and he hummed happily as they lapped at each other’s mating bites, cleaning up the blood and just relishing in each other. Their scents were slowly coming back, the scent muters not powerful enough to hold back the scent of their sex, especially not of Cas’ slick and Dean’s semen.

Soon the room filled with a muted version of their combined scents and Cas’ heart fluttered when he thought he could already smell the difference from before now that they had mated. Their individual scents would change to match their mates but instead of being scared of losing his individuality Cas instead felt relieved that they mixed so well.

There was nothing that said he couldn’t have a teaching career, nothing that said that he would have to give up his hopes and dreams just because he got mated. Rather, his dreams now involved Dean as a steady rock beside him and he felt almost overwhelmed with how much he wanted this.

Suddenly Dean rolled them around and Cas squeaked a little but of course Dean made sure that neither off them fell off the bed. His Alpha was grinning up at him and Cas settled on Dean as best he could with the Alpha’s knot still inside him. The other times it had taken Dean almost thirty minutes to go down so Cas supposed this time would be no different. And just like those other times he intended to enjoy the intimate moment spent together.

Dean ran his hands up Cas’ thighs and Cas smiled almost bashfully down at the adoration he saw in the Alpha’s eyes. To think he had almost missed out on this.

"So," Dean smiled, showing off his rows of pearly whites, no blood stains to be seen even though there was still a little blood around his mouth. "Guess you’re stuck with me now."

Cas chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I suppose I could say the same to you."

Dean laughed suddenly and Cas smiled when it made the Alpha’s cock jump inside him. "This was so stupid. We have so much talking we should’ve done first."

Cas spread his knees so that he sank down lower over Dean’s pelvis. "I agree." He smiled and petted the bite he had put on Dean’s neck. The blood was already crusting over and he imagined his own bite looked about the same. "But maybe this is how you and I deal with this? Maybe we like each other so much that we _have_ to deal with it like this?"

He bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling shy when Dean’s scrutinizing eyes landed on him.

"I can dig that." Dean eventually answered. "I mean, we were both more or less odorless and I still couldn’t fucking stay away even if I had wanted to. I mean, we mated for fuck’s sake. I guess I just need you too much."

Cas ducked his head with a smile. "Me too."

"C’mere."

With a buck up with his hips Dean managed to throw Cas off kilter so that the Omega fell forward. Dean caught him in his arms and rolled them so that they changed positions again, kissing him as soon as they had settled.

Cas sighed into the kiss, always a bit overwhelmed by how tender Dean could be, and cupped the Alpha’s face with his hands. Dean’s knot was still stretching Cas’ rim but there was no urgency behind their kissing now, just easy affection.

"So," Cas licked his lips and frankly loved how Dean’s eyes always drew to his lip ring when he did that. "Sir?"

Dean huffed out a new laugh and Cas clenched unconsciously around his knot. "Yeah, I dunno what that was about but, uh, I liked it."

"I could tell."

"Oh don’t be so smug." Dean grinned. "You started it and you liked it too."

"I did, I’m not saying I didn’t." Cas grinned wide too and hooked his heels under Dean’s rump, pulling him closer. "We’ll work on it. And what was that about panties?"

"Oh, um." Dean looked away, suddenly looking much younger and shyer than Cas had ever seen him. "I guess I just like ‘em too."

"But on me? I’m a male Omega after all."

"Dunno why that would have to matter." Dean was the one chewing his lower lip now and it looked adorable. "Just… I mean, you have a nice ass and it would look good in frill or something."

"Yeah?" Cas kissed Dean reassuringly when the Alpha peeked over at him. "Tell me more."

"Um," Dean was blushing but his cock was also pulsing and Cas loved getting to hear about Dean’s guilty pleasures. "I mean, panties are always nice, right? There’s just so many different kinds. Like lace, or those with bows on them. Or that sheer material that’s almost see-through."

The more he talked, the harder his previously softening cock got and Cas couldn’t contain his wolfish grin as he grinded slowly against the Alpha above him.

"So these panties," he murmured in a husky tone. "Are they for me or for you?"

Dean just about choked on an incoming breath and his hips thrust down seemingly on their own accord.

"C-Cas."

"Yeah?" Cas grinned and rolled his whole body against his mate’s. His _mate’s_. "I wouldn’t mind seeing my big, bad Alpha in some lace panties. Just thinking about you trying to fit that fat cock of yours in them is making me all slick again, can you feel it?"

"Mate, are you serious?"

Cas shuddered at hearing Dean refer to him as mate. It felt more right than anything else.

"Want you to wear your panties while you fuck me."

Dean was thrusting for real now, his knot was still stuck but he somehow managed small movements that set Cas’ previously tired body on fire.

"You’re so perfect for me." Dean murmured lovingly against the bite mark he had left. "I wasn’t fucking living before I met you."

Cas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean. Their movements were short but to the point and he could feel a second orgasm slowly creeping up.

"I think I’ve always just been waiting for you, Dean."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean all but sobbed when he came for the third time that evening, his body tight and wrung out and shaking.

Cas just hugged him closer and marveled at how such a strong creature as an Alpha also could be so vulnerable and beautiful. And as soon as Dean bit down over his claim again, Cas came too, his body lax and pliant in his Alpha’s arms.

"Mine." Dean growled and Cas sighed in satisfaction.

"Yes Alpha, I won’t leave you again."

When Dean started purring deeply, Cas melted back against the bed with unshed happy tears in his eyes, his own purr not far behind.

  
  



End file.
